Tomorrow's Promise
by anewsgirl
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 11 deal try to balance love and ninja careers after the Fourth Shinobi War. Spoilers! May contain slight OCC. narusaku & other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: A sequel to Promises Kept & Broken and Aftermath, but not necessary to understand the story. Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 1: New Assignments

It was a fairly pleasant day in Konohagakure no Sato. The change of seasons had brought a mild breeze to the usually warm country. Many residents had opened their windows to allow the coolness to enter their homes and inadvertently allowing noise outside. The loudest source of this noise came from an apartment, the sound of a young woman yelling at her companion.

"Naruto, why is your apartment always a mess? I just cleaned it for your homecoming last week. Tsunade-sama has summoned us," said the woman. She was ready to start pulling out her short pink hair.

"Relax Sakura-chan. It's a five minute walk to the Hokage's office," her blond companion answered. This was true; most mornings when he was summoned, he took more time getting ready than actually walking there.

"Not today, it won't be. You're still injured and I don't want you rushing," Sakura answered, observing his stiff stance. The usually hyperactive and energetic ninja was still healing physically after his battle with Sasuke. In particular, his broken ribs, his broken arm and strained tendons concerned her. Since his release from the hospital, she had essentially moved-in to make sure he didn't strain himself.

"Well I'm ready to go," he answered. He was dressed simply in his civilian clothing, a black shirt with the Leaf symbol and a pair of orange pants.

"So am I," she responded, taking his hand as they left for the Fifth's office. Once again Naruto was stuck by how much had changed in the past week. Ever since the fatal battle with Sasuke, Sakura had been at his side, healing him at the Valley of the End, staying with him in the hospital, remaining at his side at Sasuke's funeral and living in his apartment since then. He was still confused about their kiss in the hospital the morning after that battle. In the days that followed, they had no opportunity to discuss it. The blond wondered how it would change their relationship as comrades and friends. Would he finally achieve that old dream of winning her heart? These thoughts concerned him as they walked on the streets of the village to the office.

"You're unusually quiet," commented Sakura. "Are you feeling okay," she asked, knowing that he was only usually this quiet when he was in pain. They were almost there. The front doors of the Hokage's mansion were in sight.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her one of a smile. He knew that she couldn't resist his smile.

"You sure," she asked again, not convinced. He then took a risk and kissed her gently. She responded with a catious passion. They soon broke apart.

"Is this a new form of greeting," asked a familar male voice. They turned to see Sai behind them.

"You were summoned too," asked Sakura, ignoring the question. The artist-nin nodded.

"Kakashi-senpai too."

"I wonder what's going on. Is she going to assign us a mission?" Sakura hoped they would not because Naruto was not up to even a D-level mission in his current state. They entered the building and soon found themselves in the familiar office. Tsunade was at the desk, a cup of tea replacing her sake. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, reading his usual book. Yamato was looking out the

"Hello. I've summoned Team Kakashi to inform you that I will be formally disbanding the team," said Tsunade without hesitation.

"What! Why," responded Naruto without thinking. Why would she destroy their team, the first real family he had known? Instinctively his hand found Sakura's and he grasped it.

"I have to because it is a waste of your talents to remain a team," responded Tsunade. " Your actions during the Fouth Shinobi World War and the defeat of the Akatsuki, including the last of the Uchiha clan, has demonstrated to the village and the world that you are destined for more than a mere chunin team. I will give you your new assignments. Kakashi step toward."

The silver-haired jounin stepped forward. Naruto wondered what his new assignment would be as the jounin had a long and distinguished career of as a ninja.

"You have a long and successful career of more than 25 years of service. Your new assignment will be to inflict your wisdom on the next generation, teaching at the Academy."

He nodded, expecting an assignment such as this.

"Yamato." The brunette jounin stepped forward.

"Your assignment is over. ANBU will welcome you back as a captain."

"Sai." The artist-nin stepped forward.

"You were originally a member of ANBU's ROOT division, but I will be transferring you to its main branch."

"Sakura and Naruto." The two stepped forward, holding hands, a detail that the Fifth noted to herself.

"My legacy as a ninja is being the strongest kunoichi in the world and the Fifth Hokage. This legacy will be passed onto the two of you. Sakura, you're the best I've ever trained as a kunoichi and a medic. I am naming you my successor at the hospital. Naruto, I've watched you grow from a genin to the powerful shinobi before me. When the time is right I am naming you my heir. You will be the next Hokage."

For once the usually loud blond was speechless. His lifetime goal was achieved. He did the first thing that came to mind; he took Sakura in his arms and kissed her passionately in front of the whole room. The kunoichi responded likewise.

"So how long have they been together," asked Kakashi. "I need to settle an old bet with Gai."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Hokage? Me," asked Naruto. Once he and Sakura had broken their embrace he was still in shock at Tsunade's announcement. Out of all the ninja that were qualified in Konohagakure, him, a lowly genin? The one who was unable to save his best friend from the darkness that had killed him? He took a step back.

"I'm a genin," he responded. Tsunade and the two jonin laughed. From below her desks she produced a c vest that she then handed to him. He accepted it quietly, aware that this meant he was no longer a genin.

"As of now, both you and my dear apprentice are jonin. Your skills and experience more than qualify you."

This was overwhelming. Not only was he the Fifth's heir, he was a jonin? He had skipped Chunin rank entirely. He was going to start hyperventilating again. He then felt Sakura squeeze his hand to reassure him. She knew that he deserved this promotion.

"Go out and celebrate tonight," Tsunade suggested. "Just don't tell anyone that you're my heir yet. I will announce it once you come of age."

"Thank you," he answered. Tightening his grip on Sakura's hand he left the room with her following. Once they reached the hallway, he stopped and turned to face her.

"She's right. We should celebrate tonight. Just the two of us," he suggested. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she responded.

It was another slow day in the flower shop. She had spent most of the day cleaning the shop and checking on the plants in the garden. Only when Choji had surprised her with a picnic lunch had Ino's day started to improve. They had gone out to the garden and enjoyed her lunch break. How had she gotten such a caring boyfriend? They were in the stockroom enjoying the lull when Ino heard the bell ring and felt a familiar chakra signiture.

"I'll be back," she said. Chouji sighed, disappointed by the interruption.

"One moment," she called out much louder. She wondered why Naruto of all people was in the flower shop. He had never bought flowers before. Apparently he was resorting to new techniques to attempt to win over Sakura. For his and her best friend's sake, she hoped he would be successful.

"Hello Ino-san," he said. "I need flowers and I have no idea what to get. Also did I hear Chouji when I came in?"

"What are the flowers for," she asked ignoring his question. She then heard her boyfriend leave the stock room and join them.

"They're for Sakura-chan. We just got promoted to jonin and I'm taking her out to celebrate tonight." The new jonin shifted uncomfortably. He knew that telling Ino anything was the same as announcing it on a street corner. Sakura had warned him about her gossiping.

"That's a tough one. Do you purely want to congratulate her or are you attempting something more romantic?"

"Do you know her favorite flower," interrupted Chouji. "Picking her favorite proves you listen to her. For example Ino is very fond of roses." As he said this he wrapped his arms around the blond kunoichi. Naruto quickly got the hint.

"Since when are you two together," he asked.

"A few days ago. After Sasuke's funeral and the wake we held after," Ino answered.

"That explains why I found you guys cuddled on my floor the next morning," commented Naruto, remembering that night. The Konoha 11, Sai and Temari had come to his apartment the night of Sasuke's funeral and they had spent the night drinking, talking and reminiscing about their Academy days. He had been awoken early by the sound of Sakura's snoring, only to discover once again that they had fallen asleep together. He had also noticed Ino and Chouji, Neji and Tenten and even Shikamaru and Temari in similar situations.

"Now that you're done prying into my personal life, I have a recommendation. Do you know if she likes pink roses?" Naruto nodded, remembering how she liked to stop and admire roses of all colors in gardens when they spent time together in the village. He also thought that they would suit her because the light pink ones on display were almost the exact shade of Sakura's hair.

"I'll put together a dozen with a dark red ribbon. That'll be 45 ryo." She reached for the pre-cut pink roses in a vase behind the counter, counted out a dozen, tied them together with a length of scarlet ribbon and presented them to him.

"Your sign says that's 50 ryo Ino-san," Naruto replied as he pulled Gama-chan from his pocket. The frog wallet was worn with age. "_Maybe I should consider getting a new wallet. I'm almost an adult and still using the one Iruka-sensei gave me as a child_," he thought to himself. She laughed.

"Comrade's discount. A ninja clan owns the shop remember," she answered, a hint of sarcasim in her voice. He handed her the money.

"Thanks," he said.

"Good luck tonight," commented Chouji.

"Thanks, I'll need it," his fellow former "dead-last" answered.

Sakura looked at her appearance in the mirror. After leaving Naruto, she had stopped by her place for a change of clothes. She was wearing casual civilian clothing since she assumed that Naruto's idea of going to to celebrate would most likely involve ramen. Her navy skirt paired with a red chinese-style shirt and sandals would be fine if tonight was like any of their other "dates".

However, she knew tonight would be different. The past fortnight had brought them much closer than they had ever been. Twice she had slept in the same bed as him, they had kissed at least five times and she had lost count of the number of times that they had held hands. She had also confessed that she cared about him deeply. The only thing left was to make their relationship official, which would most likely happen tonight.

"_If six years ago someone had told me I'd be with Uzumaki Naruto, I'd have laughed at them, but now I can't imagine my life without him_," she thought to herself. Her doorbell rang. "_He's here._"

"I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 3: Surprises

In the doorway stood her teammate and male best friend. He had arrived on time, a bouquet of pale pink roses in his hands. He was wearing civilian clothing consisting of a pair of orange pants and a black shirt, the same outfit that he had worn to Tsunade's office. The sunlight was reflected in his spiky blond hair, which had grown longer as he had matured. His resemblance to the deceased Fourth Hokage was striking. When she got the chance, she would ask him what he knew about his parents.

"For you," he said, offering her the roses. Sakura accepted them quietly. Pink roses were among her favorite flowers. Ino had taught her that they stood for love and appreciation. These were definitely from her flower shop. Naruto had most likely gone there for advice of what to get because as far as she knew, he had never bought flowers before in his life.

"Thank you," she said. "Come in while I find a vase for these."

He stepped over the threshold and into her apartment. How different it was from his. Hers was much neater than his. It was simply decorated in a well-coordinated color scheme of dark red, pink, black and white. The neatness of the place was what really stuck him. Although she had been over his place many times and had a key, this was his first time over her new place. She had very recently moved out of her parents house and rented this place from her aunt if he remembered correctly.

"_Just as I thought. We're probably going for ramen tonight. Still the roses were a nice surprise," _she thought to herself as she found a vase in the cabinet on the top shelf. It was just out of her reach. Before she could move to get a ladder, she felt him approach as he reached into it and got the item out for her. A silence filled the room.

"Thank you," she said once again. They soon left to go out Naruto leading the way. Once they left her apartment, he led her in a direction opposite of the one to ramen stand, instead they were at a cafe that she frequented with Ino. It occurred to her that her rival might have suggested the place as she sold Naruto the flowers.

"I have a reservation under the name Uzumaki," he told the host, who then led them to the table. Not only had Naruto brought her to her favorite cafe, but he had somehow managed to get a reservation. How much planning had he put into the evening? As she walked to the table, she noticed Neji and Tenten in a booth in the corner. Apparently members of the Konoha 11 were beginning to couple-off. She wondered what would happen to the other guys once all the girls were paired off. She chuckled at the thought. They were soon seated.

"This is amazing," she told Naruto as they sat down. He smiled.

"Saving the village from Pein has its perks," he responded. "However, tonight's about us, not me. We've been promoted to jonin rank and are celebrating that."

Sakura's hand found his under the table and she gripped it. Holding his hand had become a habit lately. After nearly losing him so much over the past few years, particularly in the last week, she needed the reassurance that he was really there.

"So we're celebrating us, then," she commented. Her phrasing had caught him off-guard.

"Yes, we're celebrating our success. Unless you'd like to finally make it official," he responded. His boldness surprised both of them. Although he used to ask her out on a regular basis, they never discussed their relationship, especially when the line between friendship and something more had begun to blur when they were fifteen because until very recently she had always rejected his advances.

"Yeah, we're celebrating us," she said. She then leaned over the table and kissed him.

"So we're official," he asked, praying that for once she would say 'yes'.

"I guess we are," she answered. "We're more than friends at this point."

"What about my promise? What about Sasuke?" Despite their conversation at the hospital, these two questions still haunted him, particularly after her false confession. He knew that she cared for him, but was it as a sibling or as something more?

"You fulfilled your promise when you brought him home and we buried him here, where he belongs. He was my first love, but I became disillusioned after he ordered me to kill his teammate," she answered.

"You were the one at my side on every single mission, who took hits so I wouldn't get hurt, fought at my side and were my best friend. Even when you were training with Jiraiya, you sent me notes via toad on my birthdays and holidays. Little by little I started to care about you, to love you."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he told her. Once again they kissed.

"Is there anything I can get you," asked a female voice. They had been so absorbed in each other that they had not noticed the waitress standing beside the table. Some ninja they were.

"Some tea," answered Naruto quickly. "We haven't decided yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff. Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 4: Gossip

The next morning, Konohakagure no Sato was alive with the buzz of fresh gossip. Uzumaki Naruto, the village's hero and jinchuuriki, had been seen making-out with Tsunade's apprentice in a restaurant the night before. So of course, the residents of Konoha, both cilivian and shinobi felt a need to comment on this turn of events.

"They've been teammates since they were genin. It was bound to happen sooner or later," commented one woman as she did her shopping.

"It's common knowledge that he's liked her since they were Academy students," replied her friend. "However, my daughter told me that she liked that traitor Uchiha. She was in their class."

"They're still young though. Neither's reached the prime of their career yet," responded the first.

"Plus that Haruno girl is just like Hokage-sama, hot-tempered and fiercely independent," commented the second. "He'd probably do better dating that Hyuga girl. She's much calmer."

Similar conversations were taking place all over Konoha because although it was the largest of the ninja villages, it was still a relatively small community where the gossip flowed like water.

"The entire village is talking about you and Naruto, Forehead," commented Ino. She had come to visit Sakura the morning after to bring her both food for the roses and the latest gossip.

"That's only because of his status in the village, Ino-pig. Had this happened a few years earlier, the gossip would be really different. I'm not paying attention to it," replied Sakura as she handed Ino a cup of tea. After her best friend showed up, she figured the least she could do was make her some tea as they discussed the night before. They were seated in her kitchen at the small black-varnished table, both with steaming mugs of tea in their hands and the teapot between them

"So how was it," asked the blond kunoichi. Her interest in this topic had peaked yesterday when Naruto came into the shop to buy flowers and she simply had to know the rest of the story. She took a sip of her tea.

"Pretty good. He took me to the cafe near the hospital. We talked and didn't even notice the waitress until she said something, we were so absorbed in each other. We spent most of it talking," commented the new Jonin.

"So why did he take you out," asked Ino. "I heard that you guys got promoted."

"Yeah, we're both jonin now," Sakura answered. "We also discussed _us_. As of last night, we're together." Ino squealed.

"Maybe you can double with me and Chouji sometime. The guys are good friends."

"We could definitely do a group date. We could invite Tenten and Neji too. I saw them in a booth in the back of the cafe last night," suggested Sakura.

"Plus Shikamaru and Temari are together too," added Ino. "Just don't say anything to Naruto. Shikamaru's seriously afraid of what will happen when Gaara and Kankuro find out a Konoha shinobi is dating and _deflowered_ their sister."

"So how was last night," asked Sai. Naruto had come to his apartment, asking if he wanted to train. However, even emotionally-inexperienced Sai understood that as the blond needed to talk about something. So he had recruited the two male members of Team Ten to help him out and on the training field they discussed the previous night as they fought melee-style.

"It went pretty well. I think Sakura had a good time," he said as he ducked some of Sai's ink beasts only to get caught by Shikamaru's signiture jutsu.

"She tell you that," asked the infamously lazy ninja as he released the jutsu to doge Chouji's attack. Naruto took advantage of his new freedom to send a few kunai in Sai's direction, which the artist-nin doged. However it also left him vulnerable to the volley of kunai that followed them. One hit Sai squarely in the chest and his image dissolved into a puddle of ink.

"No, she didn't, but we're close enough that I can tell when she's happy or not," he snapped without meaning too. The gossip in the village was annoying him. He was used to being a topic of gossip, but Sakura being brought into this unwanted spotlight was painful for him because public opinion was one of the few things that he couldn't protect her from.

"How close are you," teased Chouji as he dodged Shikamaru's counterattack.

"We're in a relationship," answered Naruto as he readied himself to attack Sai, who was sitting in the tree above them. Willing the flow of chakra to his feet, he ran up the tree and successfully reached this target, who was astonished that his former teammate had managed to find him.

"What type," asked Sai as he evaded a punch to his jaw. "Relationship is a really general word. Do you mean that you're now lovers," he added, echoing some of the gossip that was rampant in the town.

"No, I believe that title goes to Shikamaru and Temari no Suna," retorted Chouji. Sai snorted in disbelief.

"Konoha's laziest ninja is sleeping with the Suna ambassador? She's the sister of the Kazekage. He could cause an international incident." Sai's ROOT upbringing had given him an exceptionally good knowledge of the politics of the ninja world.

"It's too troublesome to tell anyone," commented Shikamaru. "The politics of it is such a drag."

"And you're terrified of Gaara and Kankuro finding out," added Chouji. The other ninja started laughing, knowing the truth of Chouji's statement. The Kazekage and his brother were powerful shinobi.

"Self-preservation is the most basic of human instincts," said Shikamaru. "Iruka-sensei taught us that our first day." As he said this, his dodge of Naruto's Rasengan emphasized his point.

"They're not the only ones together," commented Naruto. "Sakura saw Tenten and Neji together at the cafe last night."

"So that means the only single girl left is Hinata-san," commented Sai. "I wonder if she'd accept an invitation from me."

Before anyone could answer, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"You four have been summoned to the Hokage's office. Go immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 4: Mission

The quartet entered the Hokage's office to be greeted by the Hokage herself, her two apprentices Shizune and Sakura and Ino. They wondered what type of mission would require two medics. It would minimally be a B-rank mission.

"Hello," Tsunade said. "I'm assigning you six the same mission essentially, split between two teams of three. Prepartions for the Chunin exam are beginning and I need you to contact two key villages. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru will go to Sunakagure and Sakura, Naruto and Sai will go to Amegakure. They are our two closest allies, so they will be brought into the planning earliest." Suna was an old ally of Konoha, but the Fourth Shinobi War had made an ally of Ame as well, starting with Naruto's defeat of Pein.

Immmediately the six ninja separated into two groups based upon their assignment. Tsunade then handed each group a scroll. However, Suna was the last place that Shikamaru wanted to go right now. He was honestly afraid of what would happen if Gaara and Kankuro discovered he was with their sister when he was within the borders of their village. Despite his fear, he would still go because he would follow the Hokage's orders.

"These go to the leaders of each village. Also the Suna group will accompany the Sand's ambassador, Temari, back to Konoha as she will be vital to the planning of the exams. The Amegakure team will need to exercise caution, as there are still scattered local conflicts in that area. You will leave tomorrow."

"Yes," said the six ninja in unison and they all proceeded to leave, except for Sakura, who stayed back for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to send Naruto out so soon Shishou? It's barely been a week since he was released from the hospital," questioned her young apprentice.

"He'll be fine Sakura. When Kakashi found him, he was sparring against Sai, Shikamaru and Chouji all at once without any hestitation. This is a simple delievery and diplomatic mission. The focus will be on his people skills and not his ability to fight. However, if he needs to, he is capable of it."

Sakura nodded, remembering their first mission when she had discovered how quickly he healed.

"Have a little fun tonight," said Tsunade with a wink.

"So what should we do tonight," asked Ino once they left.

"Well I need to pack, so I can't do anything," Shikamaru said. The lazy chunin left without another word.

"I'm working on a piece at the studio. I'd like to finish before we leave," added Sai. The ANBU artist left without another word. Sakura and Ino exchanged glances.

"I'd like a night with my girlfriend before we have to spend nearly a week ignoring our relationship," said Naruto. Sakura nodded. Once they crossed the village gates, they would have to ignore their new relationship and act merely as comrades.

"That sounds like a plan," said Chouji, winking at Ino. The two couples soon separated. Ino and Chouji seemed to be heading towards Ino's apartment above the flower shop. Naruto pulled Sakura closer into an embrace.

"Are you packed for tomorrow," asked Naruto, knowing that Sakura usually had a bag ready so she could leave at a moment's notice.

"Are you," she asked knowing Naruto had picked up that very same habit from her. He nodded.

"So how will we spend tonight," he asked, hoping for a night of cuddling and making-out. He was not ready to progress further and he knew better than to push Sakura before she was ready for anything. The amount of scars he had accumilated learning that lesson was quite high. Even without her chakra-enhanced strength, she had an excellent right hook.

"I'm thinking over at my place." Naruto then took her into his arms and ran to her apartment, ready for their last real night together in a while.

Sai stood over his latest painting. It showed a landscape that he had seen on a recent mission to Suna. He loved the desert scenary. However, even his favorite activity could not prevent him from a new emotion, he had discovered recently.

Jealousy was a cruel emotion. It left him wallowing in his own misery when he should be happy for his teammates. However, what made it worse his inability to find a solution for his problem. So instead he had channeled his emotions into his art and training. The melee battle with the guys had helped, but he still could not rise above the emotions that he barely understood.

He was a male interested in females, but he had discovered none his age that appealed to him. Sakura was far too bossy, Ino was too loud, frankly both Tenten and Temari scared him and although he had joked about asking her out, Hinata was far too quiet for him. Most of the former Root kunoichi were more interested in their careers than their personal life. All other kunoichi he knew were simply too old for him in his opinion, despite the fact he actually had no idea how old he actually was. Danzo had once told him that he was close in age to Naruto.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Who would call on him at this hour? He opened the door to find an ANBU at his door. The tattoo was on the right arm, meaning that it was a female member and the mask was a cat. Without a second thought he spoke.

"Come-in."

The evening was turning out even better than Naruto had dared to hope. He and Sakura were enjoying a wonderful evening in her apartment. She had made a simple dinner and they were just enjoying the other's company. She was in his arms on her bed and they were cuddling. He wondered how many more nights like this they would enjoy.

"This is the best night of my life," he whispered to Sakura.

"You said the same thing at the hospital and when I was living with you after you were released from the hospital. How do I know I can believe you?"

"Every night seems even better than the last," he responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 6: On-duty

After waking up at Sakura's apartment, Naruto quickly ran home, cleaned-up and grabbed his bag. He dressed quickly in orange pants, his mesh shirt and threw on his new Chunin vest. Once he reached the village gate, he found Sakura waiting for him in her mission clothes and her backpack on her shoulders. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," she responded. They then realized the third member of their team was missing.

"Where's Sai?"

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, who was still waiting on Ino and Chouji a short distance away.

"Have you seen Sai," he asked him, knowing the artist-nin's apartment was near Shikamaru's home.

"Nope," he replied. "Have you seen Ino and Chouji? I haven't seen them since last night and it's too troublesome to look for them."

"No, you're afraid of what you'll find if you look for them," teased Naruto.

"Don't remind me of that. What I found when I invited them to the wake was enough emotional trama."

"So that's why you won't look for them."

Before the two could continue their banter, a familar male voice interrupted.

"Dickless, we have a mission."

Naruto turned to see Sai behind him. However, there was something different about the former Root ninja. There were dark circles under his eyes, he had a curious collection of bruises on his neck and his skin seemed a little less palid than usual.

"So what's his name," asked Naruto. "It looks like you had a rough night."

"_She_ has no real name like me. An old friend from Root stopped by last night," he replied casually. "It was a wonderful night and I won't have you ruining it with your jokes."

"It's time to go," called Sakura. "Naruto, do you have the scroll? We need to leave soon to reach Amegakure by nightfall."

The trio left soon after and spoke little on the relatively short journey to the Hidden Rain village. After fifteen hours of almost non-stop travel they reached the gates.

"Reveal yourself," said the guard. The three ninja complied, knowing that Amegakure was known for its high security.

"We are messangers from Konoha. We have a scroll for your leader from the Hokage. Afterwards we will leave, presenting ourselves to you once again," said Sakura quickly, showing her hands clearly. Tsunade had tutored her in proper ettique when dealing with other ninja villages during her training, but had specially briefed her yesterday on Amegakure in preparation for this mission. Naruto and Sai followed suit, revealing the scroll for inspection.

"You may pass and spend up to six hours in the village," he replied as he opened the gates.

"The building you are looking for is in the center of the village on the main street. The main road will lead you there." The three shinobi left for their destination without another word.

"Security is still really tough," commented Naruto.

"Change doesn't occur in a day," replied Sakura. "The fact that we were allowed in the village is a great stride. Last time a Konoha ninja was here was when Jiraiya-sama snuck-in on an S-ranked mission."

Naruto paled considerably at her words. To be in the place where his master had last fought and died unnerved him. However, he was on duty. The mission came before his personal feelings. He had to behave like a jonin and not a new genin. Before he had time to ponder over the thoughts swirling in his mind. They reached the building that the guard had spoken of earlier.

"You three are the trio that just dealt with the guard out front. You match the descriptions," commented a guard in front of the building. Naruto noticed a wireless radio in his ear.

"I will escort you inside," he continued.

The three followed him inside. Naruto recognized the woman in front of them.

"Konan-sama," he said. "We have brought a message from the Hokage. It is regarding the upcoming Chunin exams."

He then presented the sealed scroll, which she took and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. "Tell Tsunade-sama that I will send a reply" She then winked at Naruto, who smiled.

The guard then escorted them out.

"If you need supplies, you can find shops that sell them on the main road. I recommend the ramen stand by the weapons shop if you want a meal before you leave."

Naruto gave Sakura a pleading look. She was the one that he would have to convince if he was going to get ramen tonight.

"We'll stop for ramen, but we can't be long. I want to leave well before our time's up so we can set-up camp somewhere secure," the kunoichi commented. Sai nodded, agreeing with her.

The ramen shop was busy, full of both shinobi and civilians alike. It was clearly a local haunt. To Naruto, this was a good sign; a crowded restaurant usually meant the food was good. They took their seats and ordered quickly. Soon a steaming bowl of miso pork ramen was in front of Naruto.

"Itadakimasu," he said, but before he could take his first bite, there was the pale glow that he associated with a summons and a smaller version of Katsuyu appeared before them.

'What is it Katsuyu-sama," asked Sakura quickly.

"You have to get to Sunagakure immediately. Shikamaru's team, specifically Shikamaru has been detained in Suna and the Kazekage refuses to tell Tsunade-sama his reasons. Naruto needs to persude Gaara to release him." The slug disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. The blond wondered briefly if Gaara had somehow discovered the Leaf ninja's relationship with his sister.

"Eat quickly," Sakura instructed. "We'll be leaving for Suna immediately."

The journey to Sunagakure from Amegakure would take less than ten hours normally, but Sakura insisted they rest due to the fact that they had been awake almost twenty-four hours straight.

"Your hours at the hospital are worse. I've seen you work thirty-six hours straight. Why are you making us rest," complained Naruto. He wanted to reach Suna quickly because he was worried for his friend Shikamaru.

"I get breaks at the hospital in case you forgot. Plus missions are much harder on the human body than hospital rotations," she retorted. She was worried about Shikamaru, but knew he would be fine. For Gaara to harm a Konoha ninja would nulify their alliance and he would not risk a war over a personal issue.

"Sakura's right Naruto," commented Sai. "Shikamaru will be fine for now, but we need to remember to take care of ourselves."

"If you want to help, then you can take the first watch Naruto. Wake Sai in two hours," she ordered. Naruto winced. Although this was typical behavior for her while on a mission, it hurt him to see her treating him so impersonally when they had spent the night before together. However, last night they had been off-duty. On a mission, she couldn't afford to treat him like a boyfriend. It hurt more than he thought it would.

"_Does this get easier with time? I never thought to stay professional on a mission would be so hard. Sakura's so close, but she's further away than ever_."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 7: Suna

After the mandatory rest period imposed by Sakura, the team reached Sunagakure at sunrise. At the front gates they presented themselves to the guard, who quickly cleared them as they had come to Suna often on missions. Once they reached the Kazekage's building they were greeted by Temari, Ino and Chouji, all of whom had a serious expression on their faces.

"What happened," asked Naruto. "Why did Gaara detain Shikamaru? Can we see him?" The Suna jonin responded quickly.

"It's my fault. I hinted that he should visit my apartment in the Kazekage mansion via my window last night and he climbed in the wrong window. He entered Kankuro's room, shocking him, particularly since my dear brother had been undressing to soak in the furo. When he tried to explain that he intended to visit me, it only made things worse."

"So long story short, Shikamaru climbed in the wrong window, scared a naked Kankuro and pissed off him and Gaara," added Ino. Sakura and Sai exchanged glances; they were torn between horror and laughter.

"You didn't try to do anything," Chouji asked Temari. This was the first time he and Ino had heard the full story.

"No, they're too stubborn to listen to me," she replied. "I only out-rank them in family matters. When they drink the milk out of the carton, then I have the authority to punish them. A Konoha ninja breaking and entering is an entirely different matter."

"Can we see Gaara," asked Naruto. He wanted the situation resolved quickly and hoped he would be able to convince his old friend to free his other friend.

"I'll take you to him," Temari responded. She then lead them on the familiar path to Gaara's office. The redhead was sitting at his desk pouring over a stack of paperwork with Kankuro at his side. It was eerily similar to Tsunade's office, minus the sake.

"Kazekage-sama you have visitors from Konoha," Temari said. Naruto, Sakura and Sai entered the room. Temari left without another word. The redhead looked up.

"Greetings. I assume you're here about the Konoha ninja we have detained." He spoke directly without any need for further formalities.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. As the envoy and apprentice of Tsunade-same, I request to see him so I may examine him," stated Sakura. Although she had not shown it through most of the mission, she was as worried about Shikamaru as Naruto was about their friend.

"Kankuro will take you and your teammate. Naruto will stay here," the Kazekage replied. Kankuro led Sakura and Sai out of the room, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone.

"Why did you detain Shikamaru," asked Naruto. Most would not be capable of speaking so frankly to a Kage and surviving the encounter, but he had a special bond with Gaara that stemmed from both being jinchuuriki when they were Genin. Even after the One-Tail had been removed from Gaara, they retained the bond.

"He snuck into my brother's room in a botched attempt to seduce my sister." Naruto laughed.

"Temari never told you that she and Shikamaru are together? It's no secret in Konohagakure."

"No, we had no idea. Most males here are too scared of her to even think of asking her out. For a Konoha shinobi to even attempt it would make a great joke."

"It's the truth."

"What is his reputation in Konoha? What is the reputation of his clan?"

"He's well-respected in our village. He was the first of the Rookie 9 as they used to call Teams Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai to become a chunin and became a jounin during the war. The Nara clan is well-respected in the village. They most often serve as advisers to the Hokage and other high-ranking positions," answered Naruto.

"Many Leaf kunoichi envy Temari for being with him," he added.

"Since this seems to be a misunderstanding and you're willing to vouch for him, I'll release him on the condition he apologizes to Kankuro. My dear brother nearly had a heart attack last night," retorted Gaara, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"To celebrate this new understanding his team and yours will spend the night in Suna and dine with us tonight," said Gaara.

"It'll also be a good chance to catch-up. I particularly want to hear the story of how you stole that Chunin vest."

Shikamaru's lodgings were different than Sakura had suspected. When she first heard that Shikamaru had been detained, she had imaged him in an underground prison. Instead he was the guest quarters of the Kazekage residence under heavy supervision. Sakura and Sai stepped into the room while Kankuro waited outside. He was staring out the open window at the clouds.

"Hello, Shika-kun," Sakura greeted him, remembering exactly how much he hated that nickname.

"Troublesome," he replied, not even rising to greet them.

"I need to examine you," said Sakura as her hands glowed green with healing chakra. He didn't bother to move, knowing that laying on his back was a good position for her to examine him.

"So what happened," asked Sai. "Temari-san briefed us, but what really happened?"

"I snuck-in the wrong window," answered Shikamaru. "The scream should have tipped me off that it wasn't Temari. Her screams aren't as girlie or high-pitched."

"How would you know what her screams sound like," inquired Sai. Shikamaru ignored the question, but a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

"You're perfectly healthy," commented Sakura as she concluded the examination.

"I should be. I wasn't tortured or anything," he commented.

"Where's Naruto," he asked, noting his friend's absence.

"He's with the Kazekage," answered Sai. Shikamru smiled, knowing that he would soon be free. If anyone could convince Gaara to free him, it would be Naruto. Before he could say anything, a Suna jounin that he recognized as the Sand Siblings' former jounin sensei came into the room.

"All of you have been summoned to the Kazekage's office immediately, including Nara Shikamaru." The four left for the Kazekage's office, where Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Ino and Chouji were waiting for them.

"As this seems to be a simple misunderstanding, no charges will be brought against you Nara-san. However, I insist you apologize to Kankuro for scaring him," said the Kazekage.

"Gomen nasai Kankuro-san," said Shikamaru clearly and respectfully.

"There is another matter that we must deal with while you are here. As you seem to be in a relationship with our only sister, we want to get to know you better. Your team and Naruto's will dine with us tonight."

Shikamaru paled considerably at the thought of being interrogated by Temari's brothers. He briefly wondered if he had in reality stepped out of the figurative pan and into the very real flame.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 8: Dinner

Compared to the formality of the earlier diplomatic mission, dining with the Kazekage was a relaxed affair. All had to dress for dinner in yukata as Sunagakure's weather was hot all year round. The Konohagakure ninja found appropriate clothing at a local shop that specialized in inexpensive kimono and yukata. The girls then spent the rest of the afternoon in Temari's room, preparing for dinner. The guys were in Gaara's quarters, preparing for the evening and goofing-off.

"How did you manage to find a bright orange yukata in the middle of Suna? You had to special order yours back home," commented Chouji as he adjusted his new navy yukata. Shikamaru and Sai laughed, remembering the vividly-colored yukata the blond wore at summer festivals.

"Why is my favorite color a subject of debate," he asked. "At least I wear more than just orange. When was the last time Sai wore an outfit that wasn't black," he asked, refering to the artist-nin who was wearing an attractive black yukata with dark silver embroidery. It accented his completion well without emphasizing his palor.

"Black's more traditional than orange," stated Kankuro, who was wearing a black yukata with a purple design.

"Yeah, how many ninja do you know wear such a bright color in the field," asked Shikamaru, who was in much better spirits after learning that there would be no charges brought against him. He looked in the mirror to see his much calmer expression and his neat dark green yukata. He just had to get through a dinner with two of Suna's top shinobi interrogating him about his intentions regarding their sister.

"Yeah, I didn't realize those were his mission clothes when I first fought him," added Sai. "I fought him when we first became teammates." Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji all smirked, remembering the day when they had first met the Root ninja.

"What happened," asked Kankuro, curious about how strong this unfamilar Konoha ninja possibly was, especially since they had ever fought him. Although, at first he had reminded the Suna jounin of a younger Sasuke, the artistic shinobi was proving to be a radically different person.

"He attacked with Shikamaru and Chouji covering his back. He proved himself to be quite strong. Sakura did too when she threw me twenty feet with a single punch." The other Konoha ninja winced in sympathy, having sparred against the Fifth's apprentice at one point or another during their careers.

"How can she do that," asked Gaara, speaking for the first time from his place leaning against the windowsill. "Sakura-san is quite petite and doesn't look particularly strong."

"She's the Hokage's apprentice. Tsunade-sama's known for her extreme strength. She taught her," commented Naruto. "Also I don't want to hear further commentary about my girlfriend." The two Suna shinobi displayed identical looks of surprise.

"You owe me fifty ryo," commented Gaara to Kankuro.

"Did everyone make bets about us? Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei have a similar bet," asked a flustered Naruto.

"So do you think the guys have figured out how to put on their clothes yet," asked Ino. She was staring at herself in the mirror playing with the ornaments in her hair. The pale blue yukata she had found was the exact same shade as her eyes.

"It depends on how hungry they are," retorted Sakura, not missing a beat. She was already dressed in a scarlet yukata with a pink floral design.

"Also if Shikamaru decides if it's worth the trouble," added Temari. "He's usually more interested in removing clothing," she added, gesturing to her black and red yukata.

"Between Chouji and Naruto, he'll get dressed. They'll both want to eat," commented Ino. "Both of our boyfriends tend to think with their stomaches."

"So you're with Chouji and Sakura-san is with Naruto-san," commented Temari. "Did that wake help you guys along," she asked, remembering how the two couples had spent most of that night together just had she had spent the night with Shikamaru, waking the next morning next to him on the floor of Naruto's apartment. Introducing that group to sake had some interesting results.

"Yeah, that night was part of it," answered Ino.

"So you think they're ready," asked Sakura.

"They better be," commented Temari as she led the other two to the dinning room.

It was less formal than Sakura had expected. Instead of the hall where diplomats were hosted, the dinning room that Temari had led them to looked like a family's dinning room with a slightly larger table.

"The first Kazekage had a large family. This room was built for them," the Suna jounin explained simply. They took their places at the table and were soon joined by the guys and another kunoichi, a genin with short brown hair and a tan yukata that matched Gaara's dark brown one.

"This is my student Masturi," Gaara introduced her to the Konoha ninja. "I invited her to join us tonight."

The night went well as the conversation flowed almost as freely as the water on the table. However within the much friendlier conversation, Gaara and Kanuro asked Shikamaru several questions about himself, his clan and his intentions with Temari. It didn't help that despite the absence of Gaara's gourd and Kankuro's puppets, the two were highly capable ninja. The dim light was not comforting either, since Shikamaru's jutsu was dependent on shadows.

"When did you become a genin," asked Gaara early in the evening.

"A few months before the Chunin Exams when we met. I spent less than six months as a genin."

"What is your job in your village," asked Kanuro as a follow-up question.

"I do several. I advise the Hokage, proctor the Chunin Exams, teach a few classes at the Academy and escort Temari when she's in the village. I also help my clan to care for our deer." Temari also added her own commentary.

"Despite his lazy attitude, he does a lot for his village and clan. I've seen him do everything from lesson plans to caring for orphaned deer." The rest of the Konoha nin nodded, knowing exactly how much he did.

"What are your intentions with our sister," asked Gaara seriously. Although Temari was his older sister, he felt a certain protectiveness over her as her brother and her Kage.

"We're dating now. Eventually I'll ask her to marry me when the time's right. Most likely after I'm promoted to jounin."

"How often are new jounin appointed," asked Matsuri, who was curious about how Konoha and Suna differed.

"Not often," answered Sakura. "Naruto and I were just promoted this week though." Gaara immediately turned to his blond friend.

"You didn't mention this earlier," he said accusingly. Naruto did his best to maintain his composure.

" Well, you asked earlier about why I was wearing a Chunin vest.I was going to mention it at dinner actually. Sakura just beat me to it." He sighed at the fact the kunoichi had beat him to sharing this bit of news.

"Congrats," said Kankuro. He then motioned to the servant who left and returned soon after with a bottle of sake and several wooden cups. He poured a generous amount for everyone.

"A toast to the new jounin and to our sister's new relationship," he said, winking at Temari and Shikamaru. The latter breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if it would be this easy introducing Temari to his parents. He decided to take it one hurdle at a time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This chapter is half fluff. Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 9: Home

After dinner, the ninja retired to their quarters for the night and prepared for an early morning departure. In typical Suna hospitality, the kazekage provided a light breakfast for them and saw them off. They were surprised to see Temari join them. She had only been home from Konoha for about a week.

"I'm sending her as an envoy to help with the Chunin Exams. Our only request this that she bunks with the kunoichi at night and not Shikamaru," said Gaara. He gave Shikamaru a lot that showed that although he had given his approval, he still didn't trust him with his sister. Kankuro had a similar look, remembering what had happened two nights before.

"Don't worry Gaara-sama," said Sakura. "Shikamaru _bunks with_ Chouji on missions," she added with a grin. Ino looked like she wanted to smack her rival, Chouji went red, and Shikamaru muttered something about a "troublesome woman". Clearly a little of Naruto's devilish side was rubbing off on her.

"We prefer it that way," commented Kankuro with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the hospitality," said Naruto. "The Hokage wants us back ASAP."

They had rushed the entire way home and their efforts were rewarded when they arrived back at the Konoha Gates twelve hours early in the midst of a particularly gray and rainy afternoon. Almost immediately the group found themselves in the Hokage's office.

"So Shikamaru nearly caused an internation incident because of his relationship with Temari," asked Tsunade. She was aware the pair were together as did most of Konoha. She had assumed that Suna had known too.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied Shikamaru. "I promise that never again will my personal life interfere with my duties. We told her brothers the truth."

"I'm impressed you survived the experience," commented Tsunade."You and Chouji may leave." The two chunin and Suna jounin left the office as ordered.

"Temari, you may go to the guest quarters. We will talk after the other shinobi leave." The Suna jounin left quickly.

"Ino and Sakura, you two are on call at the hospital for the next 48 hours. You may leave." The two Konoha kunoichi left.

"Sai, you need to meet with your new ANBU captain. I believe you'll recognize him," she said with a smile. Sai left after Tsunade handed him a scroll with his new assignment, leaving only Naruto in the room.

"We need to discuss your training. Although you are a highly skilled ninja, there's a few areas you need to improve in. First you need to master a second element. Most jounin can use at least two. You're familar with Chakra Paper correct?" Naruto nodded remembering how he had discovered his affinity for Wind. Tsunade produced a pack of colored paper.

"This paper works on the same principle, except each type checks for a single element. I will give you all except the Wind variation to see what would be your best secondary element. It will react differently than regular Chakra Paper because the trees these are from were only exposed to chakra of a single nature. They are much more sensitive to chakra."

She handed him a red piece of paper. After a few minutes it began to smoke feebly.

"Fire is a poor option for you," she commented. She then handed him a bright yellow one. Nothing happened.

"Lightening is not an option," she commented as she handed Naruto a green paper, which crumbled in his grip.

"So far Earth's the best choice," she remarked as she handed him a final, blue piece, which became wet as he touched it.

"Your secondary element will be Water. Luckily Kakashi can use it too. You will train will him daily after he's done teaching at the Academy."

Naruto was surprised by this. Water was more common than his Wind Affinity, but they were still fairly rare. Konoha was dominated by those who had a Fire Affinity, even in the absence of the Uchiha clan.

"Did either of my parents use water," he asked Tsunade, knowing that she had known both of his parents minimally by reputation.

"Your mother's affinity was water," Tsunade answered simply.

After leaving Tsunade's office, he found himself walking home. It was the first time he had been in his own apartment in half a week. Since he had spent a good part of the last fortnight away from it, what he really wanted was to sleep in his own bed. He unlocked his door and opened it. Almost immediately he detected a human presence.

He was far from unarmed. He had his pouch on him, a store of shirikun in the holtser on his thigh, and a kunai in the lining of the sleeves of his mesh shirt. A small noise came from behind him. He turned to see nothing. There was another shinobi in his apartment.

There were signs of his place having been searched. It was slightly neater than usual. On his table was a tablecloth; it was set. He soon realized what was occurring.

"Sakura-chan, you can show yourself." Almost immediately, the kunoichi appeared, a smile on her face and dish in her hand. She was dressed in her civilian clothing, a navy skirt and a red and white shirt.

"Welcome home," she said. She had put a dish on the table and went to the counter where there were more. Naruto was amazed by the sight.

"Did you cook this Sakura-chan," he asked amazed. Although her medicial supplements usually tasted horrible, she was a decent cook otherwise. However they had been back in the village for less than four hours, meaning she had no time to cook so much.

"No, I picked it-up at the market," she answered. "It's nothing special, just nabe* and I made the rice and miso soup." The kunoichi smiled. She had been planning something similar before the mission, but the assignment had changed her plans especially since she couldn't treat him like a boyfriend then.

"You're amazing Sakura-chan," he said as he embraced her from behind. He had never known what it was like to come home from to a mission to see someone waiting for him. Giving her a spare key years ago had been one of his smartest decisions. If his future with her included more evenings like this, he was definitely looking forward to his future.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Work and writer's block are a bad combination. Short chapter. Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 10: Nightfall

After dinner, Sakura stayed over. Naruto made a pot of green tea which he served, refusing to let her touch anything.

"You did more than enough today, Sakura-chan!" he told her when she tried to convince him to let her help. She sat on the couch, pulling the afghan around her, glad that he had furnished his apartment properly after it was rebuilt following Pein's attack. Naruto came over to her with a tea tray in his hands. He poured her some tea, which she accepted.

"You're cold." he noted. It was a mystery how girls always seemed to be cold at the most unusual times. Although it was cold and rainy outside, his apartment was warm. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of, he sat down next to her and pulled her closer.

"Any warmer?" Sakura smiled.

"A little." She removed the afghan from herself and threw it over herself and Naruto so they were literally hip-to-hip. The blond wrapped his arms around her.

"This is much better," she commented.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto. Instead of responding, Sakura leaned over and kissed him. The blond took the hint.

"Troublesome," commented Shikamaru as he glanced upon the woman in the bed next to him. Here in her apartment, he and Temari were free to do as they pleased. The Suna Jounin smiled as she traced a pattern on his bare chest.

"How am I troublesome?" she asked. "You're the one who climbed into my brother's bedroom in Suna." The Konoha shinobi winced at the recent memory.

"I was trying to forget that," the genius commented. The blond laughed.

"I think Chouji and Naruto will be telling that story for years!" Shikamaru sighed, knowing that his girlfriend was right. He wouldn't put it past them to tell his children and grandchildren this particular story. Blackmail was beyond him; it was too troublesome.

"I know you don't mean it when you call me that. You also call your mother and your teammate troublesome," she commented. She snuggled closer to him. Rainy nights were a new experience for her, but if this was their effect, she would arrange to spend the entire rainy season in Konohagakure.

Sai relaxed when he was creating his art. His brush pen and sketchbook in hand and all was good with the world. Tonight his focus was the beautiful kunoichi in front of him. Every detail of her form was copied onto the page and his mind from the curve of her hips to her dark brown hair to the ANBU tattoo on her right arm.

"You like what you see," she teased. The artist ninja gave no reply beyond a small smile on his face.

"You've known that for years, Usagi-chan."

"So stoic. Like a true Root ninja. No wonder you spent so long as Danzo's pet!" The brunette was one of the few who could mock him like that and get away with it.

"You were once one too," he retorted. She flinched, remembering why she had left Root.

Sai's expression softened, remembering why she had left. He dropped his sketchpad and held her like he had the night after that the many previous decisions of his master that he now questioned, the one he could have never forgiven the elder for was sending Usagi on that mission that had broken her completely. He remembered that night when he had first discovered that even they were not beyond emotions, they only repressed them. Of course, the next morning his training had kicked-in and he had pretended it hadn't happened, ignoring her.

"I couldn't be a tool anymore. I wanted to know what it was like to be human. You did too after that failed assasination mission a year later."

"That is why I served Tsunade-sama as a double-agent after that mission." The kunoichi gasped. She had thought that despite his desire to leave the organization until its recent collaspe, that he was still loyal to Danzo.

"S-ranked?" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: If they have wireless radios on missions in the Naruto universe, a medic can have a pager. Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 10: Future

The next morning Sakura and Naruto awoke to the sound of Sakura's pager going off. Sakura dressed quickly and left him with a quick kiss on his cheek. The blond was disappointed, but knew that if she had been paged, it was an emergency and she had to go. He stayed in bed a little longer thinking about recent events.

A month ago if someone had told him that he would be regularly spending the night with Sakura, he would have laughed at them. Yet that was the situation he had found himself in quite often during the past fortnight.

He had also never thought that he would fulfill his promise of a lifetime the way he had. He had killed his best friend. Sasuke was dead. However, thinking rationally, the Sasuke that he had known died years ago at the Valley of the End. The Sasuke he had killed was a soulless monster. Still he missed his friend and that friend he would remember at the grave site.

He dressed quickly and walked the too familar path to the cemetary. He quickly found Sasuke's grave as it was the only one in the Uchiha plot that was still well-kept. A pile of decaying white tulips were scattered over the fresh earth. They were from the funeral. He had been barely able to remain standing without Sakura's help, yet she had allowed him to cling to her the entire time.

"I miss you teme," he said to the gravestone that read "Uchiha Sasuke". He now understood why Kakashi-sensei spent so much time at the memorial. The bittersweet nostalgia for the past overwhelmed him. Not for the first time, he wished that he could have done something to change the past.

"Naruto-kun," called a familar female voice. He turned to see Kurenai-sensei nearby in front of Asuma-sensei's grave.

"Where is Hotaru?" he asked, noting the absence of her daughter.

"I left her in Hinata's and Kiba's care. Those two are more than capable of keeping her out of trouble." The older jounin smiled at her commentary and the dumbstruck expression on Naruto's face at the mention of her two former students together.

"Those two have been joined at the hip lately. It's not surprising really. Hinata gave up on you and Kiba's liked her since I first taught them that it's no surprise they got together." The blond smiled.

"I've always been a little dense," he noted sadly. "Sasuke used to call me 'dobe' for good reason."

"I see you were visiting his grave," noted Kurenai. "Letting go of the past is never easy, but it is only once you do that you can embrace your future. When Asuma died I wanted nothing more than to join him in the grave that day. However, if I hadn't moved-on, I wouldn't have been able to be a proper mother to Hotaru-chan."

Naruto nodded, understanding the lesson she was attempting to teach him. In order to persue his future as Hokage, he could not allow the sorrow that clung to his soul to overcome him.

"I understand. Arigato, Kurenai-sensei. I have to go meet Kakashi-sensei soon." The brunette jounin nodded.

The Academy was much the same as it had been during his student days. From his advantage point on the swing outside, he could see Kakashi-sensei proctoring a test. He was sitting at his desk, his infamous orange Icha Icha book in hand. Naruto wondered what subject Kakashi-sensei was teaching. His skills as a ninja were well-known and varied from the msot basic taijutsu to advanced genjutsu. He was a veteran of two wars and thousands of missions. He would have to ask him once school was dismissed.

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind than the bell rang. The students all ran outside, happy to be doen their classes for the day. Kakashi collected their papers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto jumped instinctively to avoid a kunai soaring towards him.

"Yo," said Kakashi who was now behind Naruto. The older jounin was still reading his book.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my long day of teaching doesn't end when the Academy brats go home. I have to teach a certain new jounin how to use water release." The jounin led Naruto to the part of the school grounds where there was a pool where the ninja-in-training were taught to swim.

"The easiest form of Water Release is to manipulate an available water source. Concentrate your chakra and try to shape a sphere of water using it."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"It works the same way as the Rasengan, except you're shaping the water, not your chakra." That explanation was more than enough for the blond. Almost immediately he made a several clones and the pairs began to attempt the task. After a few hours, a single pair consisting of the original Naruto and a clone managed to raise a single perfect sphere of water from the pool.

"Dispel the clones." Naruto followed Kakashi's orders.

"A few more days of this and you'll be able to use basic water-based ninjutsu in battle. We'll meet the same time tomorrow."

"I have one question Kakashi-sensei." The silver-haired jounin raised his eyebrows.

"What are you teaching at the Academy?"

"Advanced Ninjutsu and History. There's more students than Iruka and Kurenai can handle by themselves."

"Kurenai-sensei teaches? I just ran into her when I visited the cemetary."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama decided to give her a more perminant assignment so she has time for her career and Hotaru-chan. She teaches the special kunoichi and advanced genjutsu classes. Today was her day-off." There was a short pause.

"You visited him."

"Yes. I'm beginning to understand why you do the same visiting the memorial."

"It is only when we awknowledge our mistakes that we can learn from them. However, at the same time, we cannot afford to dwell on those errors forever."

The jounin was still young, but at this moment Naruto realized that he had seen more of life than most old men just as he himself had. Shinobi life stole their youth. Suddenly Gai-sensei's bizarre lectures were starting to make a tiny bit of sense; youth was indeed valuable.

Sakura wondered if the hospital charged frequent patients less simply due to the amount of business they gave them. As she left the operating room for the first time since she arrived, she found Rock Lee in the outpatient ward for the second time this month. This visit was for a broken arm. He had been training with Neji and Tenten and had hit a tree attempting to avoid their combination attack. She healed his arm and it in a light cast. He had joined her in the cafeteria as she took her first break in ten hours.

"So how is your relationship with Naruto-san?" he asked. He was thrilled to see his former crush so happy even if she wasn't with him.

"Pretty good. We spent last night together." The male's face turned a bright red.

"No need to share those details Sakura-san!" he commented. She laughed.

"We didn't do anything of that variety Lee-san," she said. "So...is there a particular kunoichi in your life?"

"Not really. I'm just going to focus on my ninja career for now."

"That sounds like a good plan. If you change your mind, I know a few junior medics I could set you up with."

The green jumpsuit-loving ninja smiled, noting how many a medic had checked him out lately with the obvious exceptions of Ino and the stunning kunoichi before him, both of whom were taken.

"Thanks for the offer, but I actually have a new someone in mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Kakashi-unmasked! Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 12: Change

After training ended, Kakashi decided to treat his student to ramen to boost his morale after a hard day of training. Ichiraku was experiencing a lull when the two arrived.

"How may I help you Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san," asked Ayame. The young ramen cook looked rather bored.

"One miso ramen with pork fillet," said Naruto.

"The same," grunted Kakashi.

The two ninja were quickly served as Ayame sprung to working the second they ordered their food. Kakashi removed his mask and actually ate at a normal speed. Naruto took a quick glance, remembering how Team 7 had once tried to do this very task unsuccessfully as genin. His sensei had a narrow jawline and pale skin. The scar that crossed his left eye ended at his cheekbones.  
"You're staring," commented Kakashi, uncomfortable with his student's behavior.

"I've never seen you without the mask before." Kakashi laughed.

"Few have. I first did it to hide my identity as the White Fang's son. Later it was just habit." The jounin sensei then adjusted his forehead protector, revealing both eyes. The left eye had become cloudy.

"You're going blind in your left eye," Naruto noted.

"I over-used it during the war. Tsunade-sama and Sakura are already aware. It's beyond their abilities to heal this type of damage since the Sharigan is now extinct."

"That's why she assigned you to teach at the Academy."

"Even half-blind I'm more than a match for those brats." The two started laughing, remembering how Kakashi had managed to maintain a level of discipline that Iruka-sensei could never manage while reading his perverted novels. The two returned to their food once they stopped laughing.

After her pleasant meal with Lee, Sakura's shift had only lasted an additional three hours. On her way home from the hospital she ran into Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and, surprisingly, Hotaru. The latter was a carriage pushed by Hinata, fast asleep.

"Where is Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"She needed to run errands and she trusts us with Hotaru-chan," Hinata replied. The dark-haired chunin was uncomfortable around Sakura, since she was Naruto's girlfriend. The rosette noticed how she grasped Kiba's hand after they spotted her.

"It's really no different than the new litter at home," commented Kiba. Hinata and Sakura both frowned at how the dog-user saw children as being no different from puppies. Sakura's hand formed a fist, but other than that she gave to outlet to her disdain of his opinion.

"New litter?" she asked conversationally.

"Akamaru and my cousin's dog had puppies. The litter was born last week. There's five new dogs in the Inuzuka clan." Akamaru barked proudly to affirm his owner's statement. Hinata patted his head and the nin-hound barked again.

"I've been helping Kiba with them. It's hard to believe in a few years they'll be used for tracking on missions."

"So how's Hotaru-chan?" Sakura asked. She had recently seen the young girl at the clinic when Kurenai brought her in for an appointment. Every single time she saw the girl, the medic was blown away by how much she looked like Asuma-sensei, the father she had never met.

"Pretty good. She's such a happy child. Kurenai is a great mom to her," said Hinata, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Sakura remembered that the heiress had lost her mother very early in life.

"Also we think Kurenai-sensei may be dating Kakashi-sensei," added Kiba, his protective side kicking-in. "You know anything about it?"

Sakura shook her head. Her former jounin-sensei was particularly tight-lipped about his private life.

Tsunade looked at the stack of paperwork in front of her. As much as she loved having Konoha host the Chunin Exams, the extra paperwork was a pain. Shizune and Sakura were both at the hospital today, so neither could help her. She took a swig of sake. She would need to summon Temari to confirm the number of teams from Suna attending, along with the representatives of any other village that wanted to participate. No sooner than she summoned her, the Suna kunoichi was she present in the room.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama." The Suna ambassador gave off a tough appearance, but that the same time her etiquette was always flawless. It was obvious she came from a high-ranking clan that had produced two Kazekage.

"Temari-san, how many teams are coming from Sunagakure this time for the Exams? I need to confirm it." As usual the Hokage was direct, but polite. It was obvious who was in control of the situation.

"My brother has confirmed three teams, Kankuro's team, Gaara's students and another trusted Jounin's team."

"Gaara has a team?" Tsunade asked, remembering her own time under the third Hokage as a young genin.

"Officially, it is my team. In reality, my brother is their sensei. One member of the team is his apprentice, Masturi." Temari admitted.

"Also since this is the first Exam since the war ended, the genin are slightly older than usual."

"We expected that. The standard is going to be tougher than in previous exams because some genin will have more experience." She paused.

"The proctors for the exam will be Nara Shikamaru, Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto."

Temari smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Spoiler warning! No flames!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 13: Roles

The next morning once again Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office. Tsunade smiled at the former student of her deceased teammate. He was reminding her more and more of Jiraiya every day. He was also a constant reminder of his parents. He was Namikaze Minato in his looks and Uzumaki Kushina in his personality. Naruto would knowingly and unknowingly carry on their legacy the remander of his life.

"I've summoned to because in addition to the training you're currently undergoing to solidify your new jounin status, I am assigning you another task. You will serve as the proctor of the third round of the Chunin Exam."

Naruto was surprised at her request. He had come expecting a mission assignment, not a job. He could not suppress the one question on his mind.

"Why?" Tsunade flinched at the blond's nerve. If it wasn't for the high cost of repairing the walls, she would teach him a lesson for his bluntness.

"As my heir, you first need to be seen as a leader. Exam proctors are highly respected shinobi. It will show the community my faith in you. Additionally it will serve as an introduction to the politics of Konohagakure and the ninja world."

Her explanation clarified it enough for the rather dense jounin to understand.

"So I'll be proctoring the final round?" Naruto asked, becoming more excited every moment. The Hokage nodded.

Sakura, Shizune and Ino had their hands full at the clinic. In addition to regular rotations at the hospital, the three worked at a clinic that Tsunade had opened in her first year as Hokage for less urgent medicial situations. Most shinobi got their annual physical at the clinic instead of at the hospital where they congested the outpatient ward. However lately Sakura noticed that one particular test was quite popular lately. Konoha was experiencing a post-war baby boom.

"This happened after the Third Shinobi War ended, too," Shizune commented to Ino and Sakura. "You two probably owe your lives to the end of that war."

The kunoichi blushed at the thought, but the elder medic had a point. They were administering thrice the number of pregnancy tests as usual, with about half of them coming up positive.

Earlier that week, Tenten had even stopped in for that very test, but fortunately for the weapons mistress it had been negative. She had sworn Sakura to secrecy about it because the Hyuga elders were not aware of the nature of her relationship with Neji and they intended to keep it that that for a while.

Also earlier that day Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister had stopped by with Iruka-sensei. Her test had been positive. Sakura wondered to herself how Kiba would react to the news that he was going to be an uncle and that his former teacher was going to become his brother-in-law!

"It's been a busy one today," commented Ino. Sakura had not seen her much since they returned from the Suna mission, most likely because the blond spent as much time with Chouji as she did with Naruto, if not more.

"Yeah, it has been." Sparkling green eyes caught pale blue; they had the exact same thought on their minds.

"So when do you want to go out for tea?"

"How quickly can you contact Hinata, Tenten and Temari once we get out of here?"

"Keep going, don't stop now!" she yelled. They had been at it for hours and she wasn't going to quit yet.

Neji obeyed her very loud command. This was why they preferred to this in remote areas far from where the others were. They were on the edge of the Hyuga compound on the furthest training fields. A thick covering of trees gave them all the privacy they could ever want.

Tenten pulled out a kunai from one of her many hiding places and held it against the jounin's his active byakugan, she had successfully hidden from his view, meaning that she had most likely used the trees for cover. He was surprised that she had resorted to playing dirty and attacked from his blind spot. He responded by reaching behind and grabbing her, pulling her forward from her position of power to a much more vulnerable position. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Good practice," she commented. Neji nodded. Now that they where done their usual sparring match, he was ready for another type of activity. He was surprised when Tenten put the brakes on that idea.

"I need to pick-up supplies," she explained. He understood his because although he wanted to, he knew why they would not. There was a very cold shower in his immediate future, particularly after her scare earlier in the week. Instead he took her in his arms once again.

It amazed her how much emotion Neji showed when they were alone. He was a calm and collected jounin to the rest of the world, but when they were together, he was much more caring and amorous than she had first expected. Yet even when his emotions were in check there had always been little hints here and there.

In all their years as teammates, he sparred with her almost exclusively. He never forgot her birthday. He brought her flowers when she was in the hospital. When she moved into her new apartment following Pein's invasion, he had showed up at dawn to help her out. Apparently those hints had been obvious to more than just her. When they had told Gai-sensei and Lee that they were together, the green-suited chunin had told his master "I told you so!" as the jounin-sensei handed him a 10 ryo coin.

"I've got to go," Tenten said. "Kunoichi's night out tonight." He understood that despite her tough appearance, Tenten did need a little girl's time once in a while.

"Have fun," he told her. She knew that he would most likely spend the night training Hanabi, since she would be soon entering the upcoming Chunin Exams. As both her cousin and her jounin-sensei, he wanted her to achieve what he and Hinata had not, to become a chunin the first time she took the test.

"Have fun training," she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry about the delay! Spoilers!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 14: Conversation

There was a small cafe in Konoha that was popular among shinobi and civilians alike on a side street. It was a popular spot for social gatherings ranging from girl's night out to dates. Sakura and Tenten had both been there last week for the latter. They were currently being grilled about said events by Hinata, Ino and Temari.

"So how did Naruto know about this place? They don't serve ramen," inquired Ino, very aware of the blond jounin's preferred haunts. Sakura stared at her cup of tea.

"I've mentioned it once or twice." She then turned to Tenten, eagar to deflect the attention from herself.

"How about asking Tenten? She and Neji looked pretty cozy in one of the booths in the back!" Tenten cursed Sakura quietly; she hated this sort of attention.

"It was our anniversery," she said quickly.

"Your anniversary? How long have you been together?" asked Temari, curious.

"Six months." Hinata answered to Tenten's surprise. The weapons mistress was shocked by the heiress' knowledge of their relationship.

"The servants gossip, the walls are thin at the Hyuga estate, Neji's room is next to mine and neither of you are particularly quiet," she stated. "Why do you think whenever I see you two heading for Neji's room, I decide to go training or to meet Kiba?"

Tenten's jaw dropped. Did the entire Hyuga family know about her relationship with Neji? They didn't want any of the older generation to know. If they disapproved of her, all they would have to do was activate his curse mark and he would be forced to end it.

"Fortunately for you two, none of the Elders nor my father pay much attention to the gossip." Tenten's sigh was audible.

"What about you and Kiba?" asked Sakura. "You're the heir of your clan."

"They are just as unaware. However, as the heir, I know that all members are permitted to date and even marry outside the clan as long as their partner lacks any form of a Kekkei Genkai. The Sharingan was born of a cross between the Byakugan and a now extinct genjutsu-related one."

Sakura flinched at the mention of the Sharingan. Despite her new found happiness with Naruto and the realization that the Sasuke she had known was long dead, she missed him greatly. She vowed to later visit the grave. Her reaction was not unnoticed by her friends, all of whom had attended the funeral.

"Gomen nasai" said Hinata quickly. She was very sensitive to the feelings of others.

"There's no need to apologize, Hinata-chan" replied Sakura.

She wondered when the pain that she associated with Sasuke would finally go away for good since it was such an old wound. For now she put on her best smile and turned to Ino.

"So does the first Shika-Ino-Cho know about how much closer Ino and Cho are lately?" Ino blushed.

"We're going to tell them this weekend. All three families are getting together this weekend, so Shikamaru and Temari will be there for moral support. I'm just hoping the Nara clan will step in if my dad overreacts," she said with a wink to Temari, who nodded.

"So have you introduced Naruto to your parents yet?" asked Ino.

"No. We haven't been together that long," she answered. "I'm thinking I'll just bring him the next time they invite me for dinner."

Once again Naruto, Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru found themselves at the training ground for another around of melee-style sparring. It was starting to become a weekly ritual for the four.

"So do your parents know about you and Ino?" Naruto asked as he flung kunai at the other three. One hit Sai and revealed that it was merely an ink clone. The real Sai was sitting on a branch, his scroll and brush flying. With a single gesture his drawing came to life and several ink beasts counterattacked.

Chouji had merely dodged the kunai and countered with some shuriken. Shikamaru had ducked and started the hand seals for his signature Kagemane no Jutsu. Sai's ink beasts were caught by it. Naruto took advantage of the opening created by this move and attacked Shikamaru directly. The genius countered with his tanto, which was countered by a kunai Naruto pulled from his sleeve. Chouji, taking advantage of the chaos, attacked Sai. The artist-nin dissolved once Chouji hit it, revealing another ink clone.

Suddently four kunai came from an unexpected direction. The teens dodged them and Shikamaru responded with four exploding tags. Two ninja left their hiding place to avoid getting hit, revealing themselves to the four. It was Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee.

"Hello. May we join you?" Lee asked. Neji nodded. The four smiled.

"Sure!" said Naruto.

"Come closer and join us," said Sai.

The pair attempted to move, but found they were caught in Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. Neji activated his Byakugan instinctively. Lee gave Shikamaru an uncharacteristically dark was obvious who the two would be attacking once the jutsu broke.

"To answer your question, Naruto. We're telling them on Sunday," answered Chouji.

As Shikamaru's jutsu broke, the chunin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji quickly spotted him on the other side of the training field. He looked at Lee, who nodded and the two took off after him. Naruto and Chouji exchanged glances and ran after them. Sai from his actual perch on another branch, produced two ink snakes that restrained the two members of Team Gai. They both glared at Sai.

"The first rule is there are no rules. What Shikamaru-san and I did was perfectly fair."

Lee broke free of the ink snake and attacked Sai. The artist-nin responded with a form of taijutsu that resembled karate. The green-suited shinobi smiled, ready for a good fight.

Meanwhile Neji had also broken free of Sai's jutsu and continued his persuit of Shikamaru. He quickly caught him and attacked using the Gentle Fist. The chunin jumped onto a low branch to dodge the attack. He retaliated with a volley of shuriken. Neji dodged the attack easily as it was one of Tenten's favorite moves back when they were genin.

"Tenten can do a better counter than that. You can't do anything without your shadow techniques here in the shade." The taunt caused Shikamaru to jump back to the ground, armed with Asuma's trench knives, which were glowing with chakra. He attacked Neji, who blocked it and countered with a punch. It met Shikamaru's jaw. The chunin kicked the jounin in the gut. Neji fell to the ground.

"I thought you were a jounin," he said simply. "My jutsu are stronger in the shade." Neji gave him a dirty look.

"At least I didn't cause an international incident by climbing into Kankuro's window." The chunin winced, knowing that his friends would be reminding him of that error for years to come. Instead of continuing their fight, Shikamaru offered Neji his hand.

"Truce?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I can't do a daily update anymore. Spoilers!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 15: Confrontation

After Neji and Shikamaru's fight had ended in the chunin's favor, the other two pairs had finished soon after. Naruto had beaten Chouji with ease and Lee's and Sai's taijutsu-only battle had ended in a painful stalemate with both sporting bruises. The six had decided to spend the rest of their day on Shikamaru's favorite hill. The six lay side by side on their backs.

"So when do the Chunin Exams begin?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. The chunin sighed.

"Next week. It's such a drag," he replied. "I'm surprised Neji's here. Shouldn't you be preparing your team?" The Hyuga jounin twitched.

"I've been drilling them non-stop for weeks. Hanabi-sama and the others will be ready." There was an overt confidence in his words with an undercurrent of concern. Becoming a jounin-sensei had brought out a more caring side of the usually stoic shinobi, especially since his younger cousin was on the team.

"Why did you ask Naruto?" inquired Chouji. "You're a jounin!"

"I'm proctoring the third round," the blond answered simply.

"Tsunade-sama seems to be giving you a lot of responsibility lately," commented Shikamaru. Naruto panicked. He had no intention of disobeying Tsunade-sama's edict. Would the genuis figure out that he was her heir?

"It must be payback for the nearly three years you spent with Jiraiya-sama," stated Lee, who was staring at the clouds overhead while doing sit-ups. "Tsunade-sama wants you to take more responsibility in the village." The taijutsu-user's assumption seemed to satistify Shikamaru's curiousity.

"That makes sense," added Chouji.

"We'll run this village one day so we need to know how to do it," said Sai. The other five stared at the Root-nin. Did he not realize what he was suggesting?

"Our generation will take over from the previous," he continued. "Just as the current one did from the founding generations." The socially inept shinobi made sense, but when had he gained the maturity to realize that?

"How old are you again Sai?" asked Lee curiously.

"According to the confidental medicial forms Sakura looked at for me, the same age as you and Neji. I just found out my real age a few years ago." None of the other shinobi inquired further, knowing how ROOT erased the identities of their members, including any personal data such as age or blood type.

"So does anyone want to get dinner?" inquired Chouji, bravely breaking the tense silence that had descended upon the group.

Ino sighed. Yet again she was working at the flower shop her family owned. One of the drawbacks of having the old storage room converted into her apartment was she was on-call anytime she wasn't on a mission or at the hospital. Today both of her parents were on a mission, so she was stuck behind the counter on an unusually slow day. She looked at the clock on the wall. In fifteen minutes, she could close the shop for the night, ending an afternoon that was without a single customer. Then the bell on the door jingled.

Kakashi-sensei walked up to the counter. His forehead protector was straight and both of his eyes were open. Ino's medic instincts kicked-in as she noticed how his left eye was clouded, signaling that he was losing his sight in that eye. However that was not the most shocking part of his visit.

"Do you sell single red roses?" asked the elder jounin.

"Hai." Ino got a single red rose from the vase behind her and tied a bow with a scarlet ribbon. She wondered who had caught his eye. Who had succeeded where hundreds of kunoichi and civilians alike had tried and failed? She would have to talk with the other gossips of the village once she got a chance

"That will be 20 ryo." Kakashi handed her the money and left quickly, leaving the blond kunoichi alone again. At least she had a date with Chouji tonight. They were going to catch a late movie after she finished closing-up the shop. Once more the bell on the door jingled softly, this time revealing Sakura's presence.

"I'll take a single yellow carnation." Ino was surprised by Sakura's choice. Yellow carnations were a symbol of disappointment. Who in Sakura's life deserved to recieve such a flower? Another sale and another mystery. Instead of waiting for the clock to strike nine, Ino decided to close a few minutes early so she could leave with Chouji once he arrived.

The graveyard was a peaceful place, eeriely so at night. Particularly tonight when the skies were calm and the moon was hidden. Sakura ventured through the strangely familar area. Shinobi often gave their lives for their village, so it was not surprising that despite her youth, many familiar names were found here. First the Third Hokage, then his son Asuma-sensei and finally the grave that she was looking for, the grave of Uchiha Sasuke.

It looked much the same as it had at the funeral, except the fresh dirt was covered by a layer of decaying white tulips from the burial. She threw her yellow carnation on top of the pile.

"I never thought it would end like this," she said. "If someone had told me back at the Academy that you would die a traitor to the village and I would fall for Naruto, I would have laughed, but that is how this has turned out."

She gestured to her clothing; she was wearing her old red dress. The years since she was a genin were made obvious by it. The fabric was faded and it was much more snug around her waist and bust than it had ever been in those days. She was no longer the weak girl who had donned this garment in hopes that it would draw Sasuke's eye. Still one question from those days still haunted her, along with his dying confession.

"Before you left why did you say 'Thank you'?" she asked. "It only made the pain much worse. Every time I heard of your missing-nin status, it haunted me. When I tried to kill you, those words rang in my ears as they did that night. Why?"

Of course, her questions went unanswered. Her questions continued to spill out as she held back tears.

"Why did you tell me that you had feelings for me as you were dying? Were those even feelings or the realization that I was a good candidate for that goal of 'restoring your clan'?"

There were no answers to those questions. Uchiha Sasuke was dead; he couldn't answer them if he wanted to. A breeze came through the trees that lined the edge of the Uchiha plot.

"I miss the old you. Not the insane bastard Naruto killed, but our teammate. The one who encouraged me to enter the Chunin Exams, who saved me in the Forest of Death, protected me on missions and argued constantly with Naruto. Why wasn't Team 7 enough for you to attempt your goals?" She paused as the tears began to spill down her pale face.

"I saw how you descended into darkness, breaking and mocking all that I and other Konoha shinobi value. You died less than trash and a traitor. May you find happiness in the next life." The medic pulled herself together preparing for the walk home.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I just can't do a daily update anymore. Spoilers!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 16: Morning

The next morning Sakura found herself curled in the fetal position on her bed, still wearing her clothes from last night. She breathed a deep sigh. The pink-haired jounin had discovered that her mornings were much better when she awoke to the feeling of Naruto beside kunoichi got herself out of bed and showered. As she put on a yukata, she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" she called, annoyed that someone was calling on her so early. Who could it possibly be this early? She opened her door to see her mother, an expression of annoyance quite similar to her own.

"Sakura-chan, how long did you intend to keep me waiting?"

"Gomen nasai desu, Okaa-san."

She then invited her mother into her apartment and made a pot of tea. After excusing herself for a moment to get dressed, she served the tea.

"Do you have a mission today?" the older woman inquired.

"No, I just came home from one," she answered.

"I'm inviting you for dinner then. It's probably been weeks since you ate a proper meal," her mother commented, viewing her daughter with an apraising eye.

"May I bring my boyfriend?" asked Sakura cautiously, knowing that this would be a good opportunity to introduce Naruto to them.

"That sounds lovely. You're dating your teammate if the gossip in the marketplace is right." Sakura and Naruto's relationship was this week's scoop for every single gossip in Konohagakure. Ino's status among the village gossips had improved significantly since she had the most details about them.

"Hai. I'm dating Naruto," she answered.

"We'll see you both at six then."

Naruto had decided to train early today in the training grounds by the stream. The melee-battle with the guys had shown him that although he was a Sage and a very strong shinobi, he still had to constantly perfect his skills through training. He started with a kata, a warm-up excercise, that he had learned during his Sage training and some mediation. Within minutes he had entered Sage mode.

Since no one else was present he decided to attempt using water-based ninjutsu. His daily training with Kakashi-sensei was going well and the older jounin had encouraged him to experiment with it on his own since his chakra control had improved greatly since his genin days. He started to form the water into a sphere, which felt the most natural since the Rasengan was still his signiture jutsu. Suddenly his spheres were enclosed by dark shapes. Right away, Naruto recognized two familar chakra signitures.

"Shino. Kiba. I know you're behind the trees," Naruto commented, turning so they could see his toad-like eyes. He then dodged the Gatsūga, Kiba's signiture attack. Shino stepped out from the shadows.

"Now you recognize us," commented Shino, reminding Naruto once again of their reintroduction.

"We couldn't resist," commented the ninken-user, Akamaru at his side.

"My insects sensed your chakra," added Shino, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the blond.

"Same thing you were doing. Since when do you use Water Release? I thought your affinity was Wind Release," inquired Kiba.

"Training to master a second element." The blonde's answer was unusually concise and he was staying unusually still for someone known for being hyperactive. Shino noted that his eyes were still toad-like.

"That Sage training helps doesn't it?" he asked. "I wonder what's stronger, the sage mode or my insects?" His facial expressions were hidden by his hood and glasses, but his emotions were made obvious by his tone of voice. Shino wanted to spar badly.

"Why don't you and Kiba give it a try?" taunted Naruto, knowing the likely result.

"Winner pays for ramen afterwards!"

When the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans got together, preparations started early. It wasn't even noon yet and Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had already been recruited by Nara Yoshino into helping prepare. Shikaku and Inoichi had been sent out on an errand. Shikamaru and Chouji were setting up tables under Chouza's supervision, while Ino helped the other women in the kitchen. Yoshino was making miso soup, Ino's mother was preparing a centerpiece for the table and Chouji's mother was preparing the main dish of ginger pork. Temari was also in the kitchen, but none of the mothers would allow her to help since she was "a guest".

"Who do you think keeps the Kazekage and Suna's top jounin from living off of junk food?" she commented. Ino laughed at the Suna kunoichi's commentary.

"Neither Gaara nor Kankuro can cook?" she asked surprised. Chouji was better than she was in the kitchen as he had made her dinner last night over at her apartment.

"Gaara burns everything he attempts to cook and the biohazard team has banned Kankuro from cooking," she commented. "I had to learn early to survive. They inherited their talents from our father."

Laughter rang throughout the kitchen as the mothers had overheard the exchange between the two young women.

"What about your mother?" asked Chouji's mother innocently, unaware of Temari's circumstances. A sadness reached her green eyes.

"My mother died as Gaara was born," she answered quietly. All three women gasped. Yoshino came over from the stove and put her hands on Temari's shoulders. The blond looked up at the usually tough elder chunin.

"We're sorry if we've reopened an old wound. Since you're dating Shika-kun, we just wanted to know a little more about your background." Ino twitched at the mention of Shikamaru's pet name. Last time she had attempted to use it, he had resorted to blackmail in the form of telling their parents he caught them together in Chouji's bed.

Chouji's mother brought a steaming cup of tea to the Suna kunoichi.

"Gomen nasai, Temari-san," she said politely. Temari quietly excepted her apology. An uncomfortable silence settled over the kitchen. How were she and Chouji going to admit that they were together with such tension in the in room?

"You guys need help in here? The boys are done!" called Chouza. The noise broke the silence.

"Send in Shika-kun!" retorted Yoshino. The lazy chunin entered the kitchen, displeased by his summons.

"We're out of ginger. Can you get some at the marketplace? Take Temari-san with you!" He followed his mother's orders, happy to escape the domestic tyranny with Temari.

"Now send in Chouji!" ordered Ino's mother. He entered carefully, not sure what to expect. Ino's mother approached him.

"So how are you telling Shika-Ino-Cho about you two being together?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I just can't do a daily update anymore. Spoilers!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 17: Parents

Naruto's spar against Kiba and Shino had predictably ended in their defeat. Kiba in particular was regretting their little wager as he paid for Naruto's fourth bowl of ramen at did the blond manage to put it away? Akamaru whined at his feet; the dog wanted to go home to his mate and puppies.

"So how are things going with Sakura-san?" asked Shino conversationally. He had already paid for two of Naruto's bowls and hoped that conversation would slow down their friend's pace. Naruto paused so he could answer.

"Pretty good, but not as good as some of the village gossip would have you believe!" commented Naruto.

"Well the story about Sakura spending the night at your place seemed a bit far-fetched," retorted Kiba. A faint blush appeared on the blond's tanned cheeks.

"Apparently, that one is true," stated Shino. "Look at Naruto." The bug-user was too observant for his own good.

"_I wonder what would happen if I exposed him to some strong bug repellant?_"he thought darkly to himself.

"What happened?" inquired Kiba.

"Well she basically lived at my place after I got out of the hospital, remember?" The two nodded, remembering how severely Naruto had been injured when he had fought Sasuke. Had any other medic other than Sakura been at his side, he would have died.

"Also when we got back from our last mission, she surprised me with dinner and she ended-up spending the night over because it was too late for her to go home," he continued. "Nothing's happened though. I'm not going to attempt to convince her to do anything she's not comfortable with."

"Yeah, it's the same with Hinata-chan," commented Kiba.

"I, also, with Sayuri-chan." Kiba and Naruto stared at Shino. Since when did he have a girlfriend? What girl could date a guy who was literally a human hive?

"I'm dating a kunoichi from the Aburame clan. Her family was adopted into the clan two generations ago, so we're not related." That made a lot of sense to the other two as no kunoichi the other two knew would consider dating him.

"You guys know anything about the Haruno clan?" asked Naruto, wondering what sort of family could produce a kunoichi like Sakura. Kiba shrugged, Akamaru whined again and Shino answered him.

"The Haruno clan's about the equalivent of the Inuzuka clan in terms of size and status. They're mostly career Chunin who work as clerks in the various offices of Konoha. Their only quirk is they tend to have excellent chakra control."

"That's right, Shino," said a familar female voice. They all turned to see Sakura behind them, Naruto

"It's a good thing you're so interested in my clan because tonight we're having dinner with my parents."

Naruto paled considerably. Back in his days at the Academy few parents had wanted him near their children. The only adults who hadn't shunned him had been Shikamaru's father and Iruka-sensei.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

*Next scene*

The village always seemed particularly calm on Sundays. Most civilian businesses were closed and fewer people were on the streets than usual. Today was no exception. That calmness had extended itself to the Nara household where the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka families had gathered for a Sunday meal.

Earlier in the day the men had taken care of setting up a large table and chairs outside in the shade of the trees, while the women, including Temari, present as Shikamaru's girlfriend, had taken care of other preparations. She and Ino were currently taking dishes of prepared food to the table.

"So you and Chouji-san are halfway through tonight. Your mothers know already," remarked the Suna jonin.

"They were never the hard part of this situation. It was always the fathers, specifically my father," replied Ino. "Although he's known Shikamaru and Chouji since they were born, I'm still his only daughter and they're still guys."

Before Temari could respond, she was interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her in place. Shikamaru was apparently done with his tasks.

"Yeah, we got that vibe when he stopped allowing us to sleep over when we were starting the Academy," the teen shinobi commented. "Also my dad knows already, so you are only informing Chouza-oji-san and Inoichi-oji-san."

Both kunoichi had expressions of shock.

"How did he find out?" asked Ino, producing a few senbon from a hiding place in her hair clip. Shikamaru paled at the sight of his other best friend's weapons; like many medics, Ino specialized in poisen-based weapons.

"He figured it out on his own, confirmed it with me and then told my mother. How'd you think they figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" inquired Chouji, who had joined the other teens.

"Apparently in addition to our mothers, Shikaku-oji-chan knows about us," said Ino. Chouji paled as Shikamaru had earlier. He then noticed the senbon still in Ino's hand.

"What are those for?" he asked. The kunoichi put them back in her hiding place.

"Easiest way to get an honest answer out of Shikmaru."

"Troublesome woman. Scary too."

"I love you, too," retorted Ino as she smacked him gently.

"You had to say that in front of me?" asked Temari, feigning injury over Ino's commentary. Shikamaru remembered what his father had told him years ealier about how even the toughest woman will show a gentle side in front of the man she loves. He wondered briefly if the elder Nara had seen this coming after their first fight in the Chunin exam and after the failed retrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I've known him since I was born. He knew less of twenty-four hours of life before I was born," she answered, a smile on her face. "Our friendship began in the nursery."

"Then you started to ignore us the nano-second after you became the most popular girl in our class," added Shikamaru dryly. "You didn't even speak to us much until Iruka-sensei read the names for Team 10."

Before Ino could articulate a reply, Yoshino spotted the four.

"We need your help. Temari, can you bring-in the final dishes? Shikmaru get the chopsticks from the drawer in the kitchen!" she ordered them. The chunin then gave Ino and Chouji a little push.

"It's time," she whispered. The pair exchanged glances and walked over the table where their fathers were beginning their night with sake holding hands. Their action was not unnoticed by the three jonin, two of whom were very confused.

"Otou-san, Chouza-oji-san, Shikaku-oji-san. We have something that we want to tell you."

"What is it Ino-chan?" inquired Inoichi, concerned about his daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Yaoi-reference in this short chapter. Spoilers!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 18: Arrivals

"So how did your parents react to the news that you're together?"

Ino gave Sakura her sunniest smile as she threw a volley of poisened senbon at her rival. Sakura dodged them and used her signature Cherry Blossom Impact, her hands glowing green with chakra. Her attack caused a crack to form in the ground that the blond kunoichi narrowly avoided falling into as she jumped onto a branch.

Suddenly the branch seemed to dissolve beneath her feet. Sakura blossoms carried in the breeze, toying with her senses. She then saw herself in a hot spring right before her were Sai and Sasuke, embracing in front of her. It was something out of her less innocent dreams from when she was about fifteen. However she knew it was an illusion since the past few years her dreams had turned to her teammate and current boyfriend.

"Forehead, release me from the genjutsu and I'll tell you." Sakura laughed. She reminded herself to thank Konohamaru for the idea for this particular genjutsu.

"You're a kunoichi, Ino-Pig. Release yourself from it." The blond relaxed and released the genjutsu upon herself. Her clan's jutsu gave her an advantage in dealing with and dispelling even the most powerful genjutsu quickly.

"Kai!" she shouted. The branch became steady again and she saw Sakura in front of her with her tanto ready. Ino took her own out and engaged her best friend. In armed combat the two were a fairly even match. Ino was faster, but Sakura was much stronger. She knocked the small sword out of Sakura's hand and pinned her against a tree, revealing a subsitution.

"It turns out that Shikaku-oji-san had already told them and they were fine with it," Ino commented as she looked for Sakura. She utilized the sensory abilities that came with her clan's techniques and threw an exploding tag upwards. Sakura jumped down from her hiding place

"That's a relief," commented Hinata, who was testing the strength of her Byakugan by observing the area.

"I thought both Ino and Chouji were going to faint," commented Temari who was sparring with Tenten nearby. Their battle was an ever-continuing grudge match that went back to their first chunin exams.

"So that's one hurdle gone," said Hinata. "Now if only Neji and Tenten would tell my father about their relationship."

"That one's not happening any time soon!" retorted Tenten. "Too much clan politics involved and you know that better than anyone!" The weapons mistress had a point. Her father was equally unaware of her relationship with Kiba.

Temari noted Tenten's distraction and took advantage of it. She opened her Iron Fan so that one moon was showing and used her most basic wind attack. The weapons mistress was thrown into a tree, but instead of crying out in pain as the Suna kuniochi had expected, the weapons mistress turned into a log, surprising her.

"Since when do you know the Subsitition Jutsu?" Temari asked.

"We learn it at the Academy," commented Sakura. "That was my best skill before I learned medical ninjutsu."

"How did your parents meeting Naruto go?" asked Ino curiously.

"Pretty well actually. He behaved and my mother loved him." The others, except for Temari, gasped in shock. Since when did Uzumaki Naruto behave?

"What'd you bribe him with?" asked Tenten.

Before Sakura could answer, Hinata interrupted her.

"There's two shinobi approaching, ready to attack us. Based on their chakra, it's Gaara and Kankuro. We have ten minutes before they reach us."

The five exchanged glances and began to prepare. Sakura prepared a special genjutsu that would activate as they crossed the invisible chakra wires she set in their path. Ino took out some senbon from her supply that had been pretreated with a paralysis drug. Hinata hid in the trees, observing the pair with her Byakugan. Tenten pulled out a special scroll that held her best weapons. Temari got into place, ready to play the decoy.

"It's been a long time," she greeted them.

"It's been a long time," responded Kankuro. Gaara did likewise.

"You guys want to get a drink before you present yourself to the Hokage?" she offered, knowing they were most likely very thirsty after their journey.

"Sounds good," said Kankuro as they stepped forward, triggering the genjutsu. Both were trapped in an illusion where they were alone in a storm of Sakura petals. Neither could break it as easily as Ino had earlier because neither specialized in any genjutsu or mind-related ninjutsu. Gaara's sand couldn't protect his mind from the illusions, only his body from strictly physical attacks. They found it impossible to move as the blond had thrown two senbon with the paralysis drug, hitting her target. For the next few minutes they would be helpless. Tenten attacked them with her scroll, pinning them to a large tree. Ino removed the senbon while they were still helpless and Sakura released them. Almost immediately, the two freed themselves and looked at their older sister in disbelief.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak-up on us," she told them. The Sand Siblings started laughing. It was their own fault for underestimating the kunoichi.

*Next scene*

After releasing them, Temari led her brothers to the Hokage's office. Tsunade had a hard time hiding her amusement and pride at the actions of her apprentice and her comrades when she heard about what happened.

"Are you offended Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san?" she asked, knowing that the kunoichi had only hurt their pride.

"No, but I would like to make a request," retorted Gaara. "I want the entire Konoha 11 invited to dine with us tonight before the exams start."

"I'll let them know that," answered the Hokage.

"In particular I'd like to ask your apprentice about the genjutsu she cast on us."

"I'm scarred for life," commented Kankuro. Konoha ninja were going to put him in the nuthouse.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Too many factors led to the delay of this chapter. Also all villages mentioned are from either the manga or anime; none are made-up.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 19: Diplomacy

"Why do I have to wear this?" whined Naruto as he waited for Sakura in her living room, sitting on the sofa. He was distinctly uncomfortable in the formal robes that Tsunade had picked-out for him.

"Because Shishou told you that she would arrest you on the spot if you came in your mission clothes tonight," replied Sakura as she walked into the room, wearing a formal scarlet kimono. Naruto's jaw dropped upon seeing his girlfriend in her chosen outfit.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto, eagar to not have to sit still any longer.

"Let's go then," commented Sakura.

"You sure?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. They still had a half-hour to arrive at the start-of-Exams banquet the Hokage had put together after Gaara made his invitation for the Konoha 11 to dine with him.

"Yes, I am," replied Sakura as she removed his hands gently, taking his arm in her hand, dragging him away from her couch and out of her apartment.

The rest of the Konoha 11 was waiting outside the Hokage's mansion for Naruto and Sakura to arrive, sitting with their teams. Team Gai was against a nearby tree, Neji and Tenten holding hands, while talking to Lee. Team Kurenai was missing their furriest member as Tsunade had mandated that Akamaru spent the night in the Inuzuka kennels. Shino and Hinata were consoling a sulking Kiba. Team Asuma was sitting with them. Ino and Chouji making-out, while Shikamaru was napping.

"About time you got here," commented Tenten, as the last two finally arrived, looking slightly messy.

"So why are you guys late?" inquired Ino, noting their messy hair as she shook Shikamaru awake. The latter gave the kunoichi a dirty look and yawned.

"Someone had other ideas of how we could occupy our time," replied Sakura.

"That someone was disappointed," muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go inside," said Shikamaru. Everyone present knew that the only reason Konoha's laziest ninja was encouraging them to go inside involved a certain Suna kunoichi, who was inside with the rest of the Suna shinobi.

Inside most of Konoha's elite were present, ranging from Kakashi sensei to Hinata's father to Tsunade herself. There were also ninja present from the five great shinobi nations as well as the Rain, Moon and other smaller villages. The Hokage was on an evalated platform. Shizune, also present, rang a bell to draw attention to the Hokage.

"Welcome everyone to the start of the Exams. Tonight is for a bit of fun before our youth compete against each other for the the Chunin Rank and the pride of our villages. As per tradition, I will also introduce our proctors as we had a change in personnel for this exam. Will the three proctors step forward?"

Shikamaru and Naruto walked reluctantly towards the stage. From another direction came Anko in a dark orange formal konomo.

"Nara Shikamaru and Mitarashi Anko are returning proctors, who will adminster the first two parts of the Chunin Exam. The third will be led by Konohagakure Jounin Uzumaki Naruto."

Several ninja present gasped upon realizing the blond youth before them was the one to defeat several members of the Akatsuki, including Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke. However, others, such as Gaara and Kakashi, winced knowing the evening that Naruto would have before him. The three left the stage quickly. Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm.

"You've got a long night ahead of you. Everyone present is going to want to talk to you about your ninja career and the Exam," the Kazekage told his friend.

"Why did you invite me and everyone else then?" inquired Naruto, slightly in shock from the amount of attention he was getting.

"You, Shikamaru-san and Sakura-san were always invited, Naruto. Proctors are always expected to come and Sakura-san is your Hokage's apprentice."

"What about everyone else then?"

"No one else is close to our age," interrupted Kankuro, who had appeared from the crowds. "Plus, making the kunoichi dress-up seemed like good revenge for that little prank of theirs."

"You know they like to dress-up once in a while," responded Naruto. Kankuro frowned.

"Time for the new proctor to meet some new ninja," interrupted a foreign kunoichi with dark hair. Naruto couldn't help, but notice that she was particularly attractive.

"Kurosu Akane of Kumogakure. Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm pleased to meet you Kurosu-san."

"Call me Akane, Naruto-kun."

Across the room, Sakura stood near the table. Shishou didn't need her yet at the moment and Naruto had disappeared in the crowd. Although she would never admit it, she was waiting for him.

"Take this," said a familar voice. Kakashi was at her side with a glass of what looked like wine. He was wearing more

"What is this?" asked Sakura as she took the glass.

"Cider, I don't drink at events, remember?" responded Kakashi

Sakura took a catious sip and discovered that her former sensei had told her the truth.

"Have you seen Naruto?" she asked the elder jounin.

"He's talking to a visiting kunoichi over there." Kakashi gestured across the room. Sakura spotted him immediately. Before she could react, Kakashi had his hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't your first time at this event, Sakura-chan. You know that the proctors spend a lot of the night getting grilled by the jounin-sensei present. That kunoichi is one from Kumogakure. I remember her from previous exams."

"That doesn't give her the right to flirt with him," responded Sakura angrily.

"Remember she's only doing it to attempt to get information about the Exam from Naruto. I've seen you use the same technique in the field."

Sakura sighed, aware that he was right.

"Behave for the sake of diplomacy," he advised his former student.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Alll villages mentioned are from either the manga or anime; none are made-up.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 20: The Exam Begins

The next morning Shikamaru found himself in a very familar position. He was in front of the largest classroom in the Academy where he would proctor the Exam. In front of him were 25 teams, 11 of which were from Konoha, three from Suna, three from Ame, two from Kumo, two from Kiri, two from Iwa, one from Kusa and even one from Getsugakure. As usual, the students were unaware that there were also an additional 15 chunin in the room, who would provide the correct answers and help him catch cheaters. In addition, all those chunin had cast a henge so that they would be unrecognizeable. In particular, he found it humorous that under the henge of a scrawny little Konoha genin was his best friend Chouji.

"Hello everyone. I"m the proctor of this first exam, Nara Shikamaru. I'm a Konoha ninja and I won't tell you anything else because it's far too troublesome. This part is just a written test. There's nine questions on the paper and the last will be given orally. Also my pet peeve is cheating, so if I catch any of you doing that, I'll kick-out you, failing you and your team," he told the crowded room.

"You have ten minutes to find your seats. The lavatory is down the hall," he added. A few ninja left the room quickly. Shikamaru laughed to himself, knowing he would have few in the hours ahead.

"So who wants to start a pool?" Tsunade asked the other medics present in the clinic. Every medic in Konoha was either scheduled or on call during the Chunin Exams. While the written exam rarely led to injuries, the Forest of Death was accurately named and led to much overcrowding at the clinic, hospital and other medicial locations throughout the village.

"I'm willing to put in a few ryo. How will you be betting Hokage-sama?" inquired Inuzuka Hana. Although she more commonly worked with animals, specifically ninken, she was more than competant at healing humans. She was unpacking a case of medicinal herbs.

"Ten ryo says that Shikamaru fails more than half the group," chimed Ino, who was mixing herbs to create a salve that treated minor injuries. She tested it on her skin and put more aloe vera into the mix in the mortar in front of her, crushing the herbs with the pestle.

"What would make you think that?" asked Shizune, who had just entered carrying a case of gauze. Every exam they went through triple the usual amount of the stuff.

"He notices everything. So catching cheaters will be easy for him," responded the blond kunoichi, who was still perfecting her recipe. Ino added an additional pinch of witch hazel.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura, who was creating a few more common antidotes to "Remember when he caught Naruto spying on kunoichi class?"

"I heard about that from Kiba. So you think he still has nightmares about it?" inquired Hana.

"He did when we were genin," replied Sakura. "On our first mission he was muttering about it in his sleep when he wasn't snoring."

"So how are you doing Inuzuka-san? Did you and Iruka-sensei tell your family yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I cannot do on missions for a while, but I can still work at my vet clinic and in the kennels. Iruka and I told my family and we got married by Tsunade a few days ago. My mom and Kiba were the witnesses," she responded, showing Sakura and Ino her ring. Both kunoichi examined it gleefully.

"I'm still an Inuzuka officially since I'm not leaving the clan," Hana continued. "They're just 'adopting a new member of the pack' as my mom put it."

"If you are done gossiping, there's three more cases to bring in!" ordered Tsunade. "I want to be ready for any injuries that come-in. Remember when I first came I was healing conditions that had resulted from this event."

Two hours into the exam and 15 failed ninja later, Shikamaru was bored. He wondered when Anko was going to show up and he could adminster the last question. His eyes wandered throughout the room, settling for a moment on Hyuga Hanabi.

The kunoichi was reviewing her answers, her bloodline inactive. He remembered that Neji had prepared his team by making them train not only their bodies, but their minds by studying as well. His approach seemed to be successful as none of his team had even made a single move from their papers, except to strech occationally. This genin and her team would likely make it to the finals in his opinion.

Shikamaru checked his watch. He had a half-hour before the scheduled end of the test, a few minutes before Anko burst-in. It was now time to set things into motion for the last question.

He nodded to the scrawny genin in the front row, who winked. Within minutes they would know if any of these genin were going to pass the exam. The genin raised his hand.

"Um...sir," said the high-pitched voice of a young boy. Shikamaru was attempting not to laugh at the irony that it was his best friend Chouji under the henge.

"Yes?" he replied lazily.

"There's a woman waiting at the door."

Several heads turned, wondering who had the nerve to interrupt like this. Anko's reputation for her rudeness only extended to Konohagakure. She strode into the classroom like she owned the place, comfortable in this role.

"Hello Nara-kun. They ready for my part of the exam yet?"

"I still need to give them the last question, the oral one," he replied softly. Shikamaru then addressed the room.

"Listen up everyone. It's time for the oral question. But, beforehead, I need to warn you that it's worth more than the other nine. You get it wrong, you and your team fail and can never retake this exam in Konoha or any allied village again, including Suna and Ame. If you leave now you still fail, but you'll be able to retake it. Any takers?"

Two Konoha, one Suna and an Ame team left. A few other teams looked like they were ready to leave, their nerves shot whe the chunin all left, giving the appearance that an additional five teams had quit.

"I won't surpass Naruto-nii-chan if I fail. I'm in!" yelled Sarutobi Konohamaru. His teammates nodded, indicating they were with him. It was eerie how much the Third Hokage's grandson reminded Shikamaru of his friend. Naruto had pulled a similar stunt in this very room.

"I'm here to prove that the Kazekage taught me well. This question is just another challenge," said a brunette kunoichi with a Suna headband. Shikamaru recognized her as Matsuri, Gaara's student. Her partner, Suri, and a sandy-haired shinobi stood by her.

No other shinobi nor kunoichi attempted to leave the room, leaving 16 teams ready to start the second part. He exchanged looks with Anko, who was surprised by the large number of teams left. Eventually she nodded and winked.

"Everyone who is still in this room has passed the first exam. A chunin needs to be both intelligent and able to calculate which risks are worth taking. Listen to Anko for instructions on the next part of the test."

"Listen-up everyone because I won't be repeating myself. Come to the Forest of Death with a signed release form in two hours. Bring any survival gear and weapons because if you're stupid enough to get yourselves killed, you definitely will not become a chunin!"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Can anyone guess what other series I reference in this chapter?

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 21: The Wild

Soon after Anko gave her instructions and collected all 48 release forms, the 16 teams entered the forest. What they and the examiner were unaware of was that three ANBU squads were also present, hidden in the shadows. Tsunade had ordered them to spend the duration of the exam there, to prevent any deaths and to observe the behavior of the teams. One of the captains stepped forwards and spoke.

"Remember our mission is to observe, we interfere only if one of the fights turns potentially fatal. Instead of our usual squads, we will divide into pairs. I will be with Taka , Hebi with Hana and Inu and Neko will take the first shift. Uo will give further orders."

With those orders the three smaller teams left the ANBU camp. Once they were a kilometer out, Inu and Neko found a good spot by the stream that had good coverage. The teams would come here as it was the only water source in the forest.

"We've got a fun night ahead of us, Usa-chan," Inu whispered to Neko, pulling her closer. She responded by putting her hands to his shoulder.

"Maybe later Sai-kun, but there's a team coming," she responded in a low voice.

Sai looked over to see that Usagi was right. Almost immediately below them was a team from Suna, consisting of two brunette kunoichi and a blond shinobi.

"Fill the canteens as quickly as possible," requested the shinobi. "This would be a good place to ambush another team for a heaven scroll."

"Good idea, Tohru-kun," answered one of the kunoichi as she finished filling her canteen. Sai and Usagi exchanged glances. This team was particularly aggressive for a genin squad.

"Remember no matter what happens, our mission comes first," commented the other kunoichi.

"You're so brutal, Sari-chan." said the teen called Tohru.

"You love it Tohru-kun," commented the kunoichi named Sari.

The team choose a spot to hide in the trees, not far from where the two ANBU were hidden. Sai moved soundlessly back into the canopy of the trees, taking Usagi with him. The two elder ninja waited for another team to come to see what would happen when the Suna cell struck. Soon a team from Amekagure ventured upon the stream and began to fill their canteens. The second that they were in that vulnerable position, the Suna team attacked.

The shinobi cast a Wind Release Jutsu that disoriented the team as one of the kunochi threw senbon to pin them to a tree. The third, the other kunoichi took the scroll from the hands of one of the Ame ninja. She examined it, attached an exploding tag to it and threw it a short distance away.

"It was another earth scroll," she told her companions. "The sound will attract another team that will hopefully have a heaven scroll."

"Good thinking, Matsuri-chan," said Sari.

Once again the team took their places in the trees. Sai was amazed at the aggressive style of the genin below. However they had still done nothing that was against the rules. If anything they had followed them perfectly.

The efforts of the Suna team were soon rewarded when another team approached, this time from Konoha. They were young genin, barely out of the Academy, but ambitious. Tohru cast another Wind Release jutsu in collaboration with Sari's senbon. The genin were pinned to the riverbank before they had even realized another team was present. Matsuri found the scroll and this time pocketed it instead of exploding it.

"It's a heaven scroll. Let's find that tower and get out of here."

"I'm bored," commented Naruto to Anko as they waited at the station where teams would deliver their scrolls. Naruto was pacing across the room as the kunoichi was lounging on a chair.

"It's only been two hours, Naruto-kun. No team has ever finished this test in less than four hours and that was Gaara's team years ago," replied Anko. "We've got another two hours to go," she added as she tossed Naruto a green tea, who continued his pacing for another ten minutes. Just as he was about to drink it, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hello boss," said Konohamaru, handing Naruto the two scrolls, as Udon and Moegi smiled behind him. He looked only slightly worse for wear than usual. Udon and Moegi looked equally well. Naruto was amazed. His team had taken nearly the entire duration allowed and this team had just beat the Sand Sibling's record. He wanted to be around when Gaara found out as that record was a point of pride for him, a feather in his cap. The Kazekage's reaction would be hilarious.

"You guys set a new record. How did you finish so early?" inquired Anko, amazed.

"The Kusa team consisted three total perverts. I did the Sexy no Jutsu, Moegi knocked them out and Udon stole the scroll," responded Konohamaru.

"We found the tower an hour later," added Udon, his glasses askew.

"So your training under Sakura came in handy?" asked Naruto, remembering that Sakura had recently taken her in as a second apprentice.

"Yes it did," replied Moegi happily.

"Well, you've passed this part of the exam in record time. This tower is connected to the exit. Follow the hall out and report to the clinic or Sakura will track you down and drag you there herself," Anko instructed the team.

"Is that true for us too?" asked a vaguely familiar voice. Naruto turned to see Gaara's team, his apprentice Matsuri holding the scrolls. She and her teammates bore no signs of hardship.

"Yes. Please go to the clinic. We'll contact Temari-san and Kazekage-sama to meet you there."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This chapter is a multi-part mini-arc.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 22: Trials

Over the course of the exam an additional 4 teams had passed the exam, forcing Naruto to hold a preliminary round. The arena where they held the finals was filled with the 6 teams, their jounin sensei and a few medics, including Sakura and Ino. Sai was also present, having just returned from an ANBU mission, that he described as being "highly classified".

Naruto observed the six teams in front of him. One was Konohamaru's team, who had shattered the previous record, another Gaara's students who had been a close second. Third place had gone to Neji's team, who had finished by twilight of the first day. A team of puppeteers from Suna, Kankuro's team, had arrived at the tower at dawn of the following day. An Ame squad arrived at midday and at the last possible moment a Kumo team had strolled in.

"We ambushed a cell, but they had a heaven scroll like us, so we destroyed it and ambushed some weaklings from Kiri," the kunoichi of the team had told him. She reminded had reminded Naruto unpleasantly of the Kumo jonin-sensei from the dinner a few nights ago. He looked-up and saw Kurosu Akane in the stands. It figured that he would have the bad luck of her team passing. Knowing that he should not delay any longer, he announced the rules for the preliminaries.

"Matches are randomly choosen. You may end up fighting your own teammates. The goal is to incapacitate, not to kill," he announced as his blue eyes met Gaara's green ones. The Kazekage looked away, not proud of the monster that he had been. The board dinged, announcing the first match.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru versus Sunano Tohru!" Naruto announced.

The dark-haired Konoha teen stepped forward as did a sandy-haired teen, slightly older than the former, with a Suna headband. They stood across from each other, waiting for the first move. Konohamaru threw a volley of kunai, officially starting the fight.

Tohru dodged and charged the teen, making the hand signs for what Naruto recognized as the basis for Wind Release ninjutsu. He briefly wondered how Konohamaru would respond. The jutsu with hit Konohamaru, revealing a shadow clone. It soon was met by a curtain of fire that was intensified by the Wind jutsu. It hit Tohru, revealing a subsitution.

Konohamaru looked around for the Suna genin to not find him. The teen threw and exploding tag into the ground and detonated it, revealing the hidden Suna shinobi. He charged, attacking with taijutsu. The Suna ninja dodged, but was not quick enough to avoid the attack. Tohru was thrown against the wall of the arena, but took advantage of Konohamaru's exposed vitals with well-aimed kunai that hit him in the shoulder.

The Konoha shinobi, pulled it out of his shoulder and threw it back at the Suna-nin with a few of his own, none of which made contact with his opponent who had cast another jutsu, creating a mini-sandstorm with the dirt from the arena. Once it cleared, Konohamaru was no where to be seen. From behind Tohru, a sound was heard.

"Rasengan," shouted Konohamaru as the jutsu made contact with Tohru's back. The Suna shinobi lay still on the ground for well over thirty seconds.

"The victory goes to Sarutobi Konohamaru, Can the medics present examine Sunano Tohru?" shouted Naruto. His announcement was met by cheers and dirty looks from Sakura and Ino, who took the Suna ninja to the mini-clinic they had set-up in the arena. Temari and Gaara left to check on the injured shinobi.

(Next Scene)

"Well at least Konohamaru avoided the vitals," commented Sakura as she treated the Suna ninja. He was still comatose, but showed signs of waking soon. His injuries were minor, mostly bruises, burns and a few lacerations from the kunai. Ino fetched the salve she had made earlier and applied it to some of his injuries. Soon the genin woke.

"I've lost, haven't I?" he asked Sakura, his brown eyes full of disappointment.

"Yes," she responded sympathetically. She took his temperature and other vitals. Everything was normal, beyond a few minor injuries.

"If you promise to not overexert yourself. You can go watch the rest of the matches after we finish treating you," commented Ino, who was bandaging his bruised arm.

"We'll make sure he doesn't, Sakura-san," said a familiar voice. Gaara was standing in the doorway with Temari behind him.

"Kazekage-sensei, Temari-sama, I failed," the teen told the elder Suna shinobi, bowing his head. Gaara looked down at him kindly.

"The Konoha genin you fought is the grandson of the Third Hokage, served in the Fourth Shinobi war and was taught partially by Uzumaki Naruto. There is no shame in losing to a strong opponent. Come to see the next few matches and cheer on Sari-chan and Matsuri-chan."

"Come-on Tohru-kun, there was a match between an Ame shinobi and a Kumo kunoichi when we left. I want to see how it ends," added Temari, a smile on her face.

The two Suna shinobi led him out. Sakura and Ino busied themselves, cleaning the area in case of another patient.

"He's changed a lot since we were genin. It's hard to believe that's the same shinobi who nearly killed Lee," commented Sakura.

"Naruto nearly does have a gift for changing people's hearts," retorted Ino. "You went from hating him to adoring him in less than two years."

"Shut-up!"

"You know I'm right!"

(Next scene)

As the match between Kumo's Kasumi and Ame's Haru ended in the kunoichi's victory, Naruto saw Sakura and Ino return. Since the Suna genin had returned earlier, he guessed that Konohamaru's Rasengan had not done any major damage. He looked to the board to see the next match.

"Hyuga Hanabi versus Kimiko," he announced. Hinata's little sister and the kunoichi from Kankuro's team stepped forward. Naruto wondered how the Gentle Fist style would work against puppets. He also noticed the determined look in Hanabi's eyes. It was reminiscent of Hinata's when she had first taken the exam.

The two kunoichi stared at each other for a moment as if it was a staring contest and not a battle. Soon the Suna Kunoichi unfurled a scroll, summoning a puppet that she called "Neko". Naruto chuckled, wondering how this wooden puppet had gained its name as it did not resemble a cat.

The puppet sprang into action, charging Hanabi, who jumped to avoid it. In the light, the puppet was revealed to have short claw-like blades on its hands. She threw an exploding tag, detonating it and wrecking Neko completely. Once she reached the ground, she assumed the stance that every Konoha shinobi knew as the most basic of the Gentle Fist.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms," she shouted as her attack hit the Suna kunoichi. It appeared to do nothing initially. Kimiko took out another scroll and attempted to summon another puppet, but was unable to.

"What did you do?" she asked Hanabi.

"I blocked your chakra, so you cannot summon those puppets. You can concede now or fight me and lose," she responded in a monotone. Naruto was reminded of a younger Neji. He exchanged glances with the jounin in the stands.

The Suna kunoichi drew a blade from her pack and charged Hanabi, who deflected it and countered with a kunai. She employed the Heavenly Spin and Kimiko was thrown to the ground where she stayed.

"The victory goes to Hanabi."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This chapter is a multi-part mini-arc.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 23: Pride

"The victory goes to Hanabi."

Neji was incredibly proud of his student and cousin. He turned to the two kunoichi sitting with him, his girlfriend Tenten and his cousin Hinata, in the front row so that his team could see that their jonin-sensei was proud of how well they had done.

However, no one would realize this looking at the stoic face of Hyuga Neji. They would only see his expressionless face and Hyuga robes. Only his friends and students knew the signs of his true feelings. There was an extra brightness in his pale eyes and a hint of a smile on his face.

"You trained her well," commented Hinata. "My father will be happy to hear the news." He nodded in response, too happy to speak.

"I agree with Hinata-chan, Neji," whispered Tenten.

"They're both right," added Lee, who was sitting behind them with other members of the Konoha 11, Sai and the Sand Siblings.

"I have to go check on Kimiko," said Kankuro, rising from his seat. "Good match Hyuga-san." The puppet-master left to talk to his defeated student, who had awoken and was sulking with Tohru on the other side of the arena.

"The next match is Sora versus Shigure!" announced Naruto, drawing attention to the match once again.

(Next scene)

"You'd think Tsunade-sama would have revised the exam to prevent us medics from being worked to death every time Konoha hosts it," complained Ino.

The blond gathered more ingredients to make more salve in the clinic's storeroom. Sakura was next to her, fetching an antidote to common poisons. The last match had been a complete disaster.

A poison-user from Ame had thrown a barrage of tainted weapons at a taijutsu expert from Kumo, who had caught one of the shuriken and threw it at his opponent, hitting a vital point, before fainting from contact with the immobilizing potion. They had been treated immediately, Sakura removing the majority of the poison, using the same technique that she had used to remove the toxins from Kankuro's body after his fight with Sasori. Ino had healed other injuries, most notably the Ame-nin's broken ribs. The process had exhausted the two medics, who were on call until the end of this part of the exam.

"This was just a nastier version of our match, Ino-Pig," commented Sakura as she prepared an IV. The extraction process often led to dehydration in patients, especially shinobi coming in from the field.

"I thought they weren't supposed to try and kill each other," grumbled Ino in reply. Long hours made the blond irritable and Sakura knew better than to take it personally.

"Quit chatting and treat the patients ladies!" ordered Tsunade. Both kunoichi jumped as if they had been struck by a Lightning Release Ninjutsu.

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

(Next scene)

"The winner is Hiro no Konoha" shouted Naruto.

Cheers sounded throughout the arena. In the noise, he was able to recognize Neji's voice. Hiro was another of his students and a member of the branch house of the Hyuga clan like himself. The Hyuga jonin was probably incredibly proud of him in particular.

The Ame ninja strode off the field in victory. His opponent, a kunoichi from Ame named Rika, struggled to free herself from a Gentle Fist-induced state of temporary paralysis. Within moments she was freed and stalked off the field.

Naruto noted that her loss meant that the Ame squad was eliminated from the exams. Amekagure no Sato would gain no new chunin in this exam. Only Konoha, Kumo and Suna ninja remained. He looked to the board to see the next match.

"Matsuri versus Daisuke!" he announced.

The Kazekage's student walked into the arena, a blazing look in her eyes. Naruto's eyes met Gaara's for a moment. The green eyes of the Fifth Kazekage were marked by an emotion that could easily be recognized as concern. It was the same look that Sakura had whenever he had an extended stay at the hospital after a tough mission. He would later interrogate his friend about his feelings for the Suna genin.

Her opponent, a lanky dark-haired Kumo shinobi, bore a cocky expression on his face.

"Quit now little kunoichi-chan. You won't be able to beat me!" he told her, taunting her with a kunai. Matsuri stood her ground. Only her tightened grip on her weapons holster gave an indication that she had heard him.

"I don't give up!" she responded. The two ninja circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally the Kumo ninja cast a ninjutsu that created a thick mist, obscuring everyone's view. Sounds of a battle could be heard within the cloud, suggesting that neither was stationary.

As the mist slowly cleared, the two shinobi came into view. Both were sporting cuts and twirling their weapons. Daisuke was holding a giant shuriken and Matsuri her johyo. Naruto wondered how the long-range weapon would fair in this close-range setting.

Matsuri threw the hooked end at the shinobi. He dodged it easily. The Suna kunoichi flicked her wrist and the weapon flew back towards Daisuke, who was caught by his neck before he realized what was happening. Another flick of her wrist and he was pinned to the wall, unable to move.

"Matsuri wins!"

Naruto noticed the Kazekage left his seat.

(Next scene)

Once Matsuri left the arena, she found herself in the hallway that led to the stands, hoping to watch the remainder of the matches with Tohru. Just as she reached the hallway, a familiar figure blocked her path.

"Your performance was excellent," said Gaara. "I'm very proud of you."

He embraced her, an action that she knew he was unfamiliar with. Although his relationship with his siblings had bettered significantly over the years, some old habits remained. She did not have to ask him why he was so happy.

"Once you are promoted, we can stop hiding in the shadows," he told her. Matsuri leaned forward and looked her sensei in the eye.

"Why?" she asked. "Rumors have been going around Suna for years."

"It's inappropriate while you are still my student," he answered.

"We're the same age Gaara-sama," she replied angrily.

"This is about decorum. If it wasn't for those rules, you'd be my escort already," responded Gaara, some sand spilling from his gourd and forming a sphere in midair.

"I care about you, Marsuri. After being revived from death itself by Chiyo-sama, I realized how much certain people meant to me, you included."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Probability was not my strong point when I took math. I had to figure it out on paper before I could write this.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 24:

"The next match is Sari versus Moegi!" shouted Naruto. Konohamaru's female teammate rose to meet her opponent, a brunette kunoichi from Suna. The jonin looked in the stands to find Gaara and Matsuri still missing; he briefly wondered if they were together somewhere.

The two teens stood across from each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Sari threw a kunai at Moegi, who dodged it. The Konoha genin punched the earth, creating a fissure that could only rivaled by the work of an angry Sakura.

Naruto looked to the stands to see his girlfriend still missing. That double-knockout match must have resulted in severe injuries if she and Ino were still gone. He exchanged glances with Chouji, who looked as if he was missing the blonde kunoichi. A loud sound drew his attention back to the match.

Moegi had summoned a slug. It was much smaller than, Katsuya, Sundae's usual summon, but this one was easily the size of Alkmaar or larger. An unknown liquid exploded from the creature. Sari was unable to dodge it due to the sheer volume of the fluid.

"Disgusting!" exclaimed as she attempted to move. The slime-like substance made movement impossible. Moegi charged the Suna kunoichi, but quit midway for an unknown reason. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Genus," Naruto whispered to himself. If Moegi was unable to break it soon, Sari would be the winner of this match.

Suddenly Moegi took a kunai from her pack and cut her hand with it, the pain causing her to be woken from the illusion. She continued her charge and held the same kunai she had used to break the genus against her opponent's neck.

"Moegi wins!" announced Naruto, surprised by the brutality of the Kenosha's match.

(Next scene)

"That girl is another Sakura," commented Shikamaru to Chouji.

"That team is another Team Kakashi," he retorted, remembering the squad's genin days.

"I'll agree with you there," added a vaguely familiar voice. They turned to see Ebisu at their side. "It's almost as bad as the original Team 7 from what Kakashi-senpai told me."

"How?" inquired Sai; he was interested in the early days of his previous team.

"They are letting their hormones ruin their group dynamic. Udon likes Moegi, Moegi likes Konohamaru and Konohamaru likes Hyuga Hanabi! It's a tragedy."

Sai bore an expression that only his friends understood as a mix of shock and interest. His face was mostly emotionless, but his eyebrows were slightly raised, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That's normal," replied Shikamaru. "Ninja or not, they are still teenagers."

"I doubt it will be a problem much longer. The way Konohamaru-kun and Moegi-chan are fighting, at least one member of your team will become a Chunin," added Chouji.

"Also they broke the previous record for the second part of the Exam. Their teamwork cannot be that horrible," stated Sai. The other three ninja looked at him in shock.

(Next scene)

"They're going to notice our continued disappearance soon."

Matsuri looked up at her sensei and partner. His green eyes hinted that he was exactly where he needed to be as he straightened the high collar on his robes to help cover the marks that doted his pale neck.

Her tunic also bore signs of their recent actions, it was wrinkled and mussed in the way that only a particularly heavy make-out session could do. She did her best to smooth it out, and to flatten her frizzed hair.

"You're right. We need to go cheer on Sari-chan, Let's go find Tohru-kun too. He's sitting with Temari and Kankuro," responded Gaara.

"How's he doing?" asked Sakura. She and Ino were in the hallway too, walking back to the match.

"Pretty well, I think. If he's in any pain or distress, Tohru-kun is doing a very good job of hiding it," the Kazekage answered honestly.

"Nothing showed up in our exam. He'll most likely be sore from the sheer number of bruises Konohamaru gave him."

(Next scene)

"And the winner is Zero!" announced Naruto. The Suna puppet-master and student of Kankuro strode proudly off the

He looked at the defeated genin, a member of Neji's squad called Hatori, the only non-Hyuga member of the cell, as he walked silently back to his seat. The blond wondered why the Hokage had put two members of the same clan on one team. Realizing he had time to ponder it later, he looked to see the last match, already knowing who would be fighting.

"The final match is Udon versus Kyoya. The third bespectacled member of Team Ebisu rose to his feet. His opponent was a slight teen from the Kumo team. Yet there was something in the latter's expression that suggested he was dangerous. Naruto hoped that Udon would not underestimate him.

The Konoha genin started a series of hand signals almost immediately. Naruto recognized it as a combination of the Bushin and Substitution Jutsu. Udon was beginning the match by playing defense, a very clever move. He and three clones were charging Kyoya.

The Kumo youth threw a single kunai at one of them. It hit the real Udon squarely on his torso in a way that made it too dangerous to remove mid-battle. From his shrunken holster, he produced a volley of the star-shaped weapons and threw them at his opponent, who dodged them with a level of speed reminiscent of Sasuke, becoming a blur and disappearing from view.

Suddenly Udon cried out. There was a shuriken embedded in his collarbone. Kyoya appeared in front of him, a smile on his face. The former pulled a dagger from his sleeve, piercing the flesh near a vital point in the shoulder. A few more degrees and he would cut the tendons, rendering his left arm useless.

"You bastard!" yelled the Kumo ninja. His right arm hung useless; with his left, he grabbed Udon by the throat. There was a poof, revealing a substitution.

A kunai soared through the air towards him. The Kumo ninja caught it without difficulty and engaged the charging Konoha genin, armed with a kunai in each hand. Within moments he was thrown into the wall and collapsed.

"The winner is Kyoya!" announced Naruto. "All the winners come down to the arena!"

Soon Kyoya was joined by his teammate Kasumi, Matsuri and Zero of Suna, Hanabi and Hiro of the Hyuga clan and Udon's teammates, Konohamaru and Moegi.

Naruto pulled a chart from his pouch.

'I need each of you to pick a number between one and eight. Let's start with our most recent victor Kyoya-kun."

"One," said the teen apathetically.

"Seven," stated his teammate.

"Three," said the Kazekage's student.

"Eight," supplied the puppet-user.

"Two," added Hanabi, a cold look in her pale eyes.

"Four," said her relative and teammate, Hiro.

"Five," muttered Konohamaru as he glared at Kyoya.

"That leaves me with six," commented Moegi.

Naruto finished filling in the chart and showed it to the finalists. Kyoya and Konohamaru were paired, as were Hanabi and Moegi, Matsuri and Kasumi and Hiro and Zero.

"These matches will take place in six weeks. That gives you time to recover and train. I recommend the latter since everyone here saw your jutsu."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners!

A/N: The preliminaries are finally over. Time to get back to the main plot for a while. I will concede this does contain some fluff.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 25: Nightlife

The end of the first parts of the exam brought with it the departure of the foreign shinobi, including, to Shikamaru's dismay, Temari with the Suna group. He had spent the first few days after her departure alternating between watching clouds and sulking in his room. Concerned, Ino and Chouji had gone to his house and dragged him out for some barbeque, inviting other members of the Konoha 11 and Sai. To no one's surprise the group filled the whole private area of the restaurant.

In large semicircular booth sat a sulky Shikamaru, flanked on one side by Chouji and the other by Ino. Next to her was Sakura, who was holding hands with Naruto. On the other side of Chouji sat Kiba and Hinata and Neji, Tenten & Lee. Sai was sitting on the end next to Naruto, giving Akamaru a good scratch behind the ears.

"Why are we here? It's too troublesome," complained the young Nara. Before he could add any further complaints, Ino struck him. His cheek bore a red mark that proved the medic had a wicked uppercut.

"We're here because your mother came into my shop today, worried about you. She said you were avoiding her and Shikaku-oji-chan, staying in your room all day and not eating. Why do you think neither commented when we physically carried you out of your house in front of them!" shouted the blond kunoichi.

'Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru under his breath. However she had a point.

He had not seen any of them in days; he had not even seen sunlight in days and the new pallor of his usually healthier looking completion showed it. If Tsunade had seen him like this, she would have most likely sent him to the hospital for a rigorous physical.

"Ino-chan's right," added Chouji. "I also know Temari-san would be displeased if she saw you like this. I believe her solution to this would involve that fan of hers."

The entire table laughed at Chouji's comment, knowing that the Suna kunoichi would react exactly as he had predicted.

"You can't stop living just because your beloved girlfriend's in Suna! It's most unyouthful behavior," stated Lee.

"I agree with Lee," said Neji. Everyone else at the table bore identical looks of shock. Lee and Neji argued constantly still.

"You cannot quit living," he continued.

"More troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"So let's have a good time then!" added Ino.

Akamaru barked in agreement. In addition to the number of people present, the use of the private room allowed for the presence of the ninken.

"Can we have three party platters and a few pitchers of tea?" Chouji asked the approaching waitress. She nodded and walked away, leaving the group to their own devices.

"So who's happy to see the Chunin Exams temporarily over?" asked Naruto conversationally. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks. They had worked almost non-stop during the exam. Shikamaru pulled a shrunken from his pocket and tossed it at the blond. Naruto deflected it with his plate.

"No fighting at the table," said Sakura.

"You're only saying that because a shrunken was thrown at your boyfriend," commented Kiba. Hinata nodded in agreement. A second later he was immobilized. Akamaru crawled under the table and began licking his master.

"Was that poison or a well-placed senbon?" inquired Hinata as she removed the thin needle from his neck.

"It's the placement," commented Shino. "My bugs can detect poison and there is none."

"Must we act like children?" inquired Tenten. "We'll all be adults by even the civilian standards soon."

"She's right," added Kiba, who had regained his mobility and bore no signs of damage.

"But behaving like this is so much more fun," said Shikamaru. He was finally coming out of the shell he had built around himself since Temari left. Perhaps he realized that he would see her again in only five weeks.

(Next scene)

"So far the exams have been successful Hokage-sama. Our ties with the other villages are strong as ever. However the ANBU will continually keep an eye out for trouble. We've dispatched a squad to both Kumogakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato to confirm the strength of those ties," said an ANBU shinobi in a cat mask.

Tsunade looked at the ninja before her. This was a top secret debriefing that no one with the exception of the ANBU involved and Shizune knew about. This was a very highly ranked mission, higher than even the standard ANBU S-rank.

"What about the participants? What information do we have on them?" asked the blond woman. She stood before the ANBU, tall and proud. This hard-line tactic was only the beginning of what she would do to protect her village and its people. She had nearly died protecting them on more than one occasion.

"Everyone has passed the extensive background checks we performed, including the collection of DNA samples," the ninja answered.

"What about their activities since the end of the preliminaries?"

'The Kumo ninja, Kasumi and Kyoya, are training under local shinobi. The kunoichi under their sensei Kurosu Akane and Kyoya under a jonin we're identified as his older brother. His arm is still healing from Udon's damage."

There was a pause and the ninja continued.

"The two Suna genin are training under their usual teachers. Kankuro is helping Zero to modify his puppet and has introduced him to poison-based attacks. The kunoichi, Matsuri is learning weapons techniques and wind-based attacks from Gaara. They also appear to be in a secret romantic relationship."

Tsunade laughed, knowing that her apprentice had told her that she suspected the same thing.

"That relationship is not as secretive as they think. Continue the good work and provide me with regular updates."

The ANBU left the room in the flash of an eye. Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune, you won our bet. I'll show you where I hide the sake."

(Next scene)

After Shikamaru came out of his shell, the night went much more smoothly. One could even dare to say that he was enjoying himself by the end of the night.

"Thank you," he told Ino. The blond wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Just doing my job as your best friend. However, if you do this again, I will do more than just hit you once."

Chouji laughed at the interaction between his best friend and his girlfriend. One thing he never had to worry about was a change in their relationship for no reason other than Shikamaru had a healthy measure of fear when it came to Ino.

Conversation and laughter filled the table. The group had destroyed most of their entrée order and they were moving onto dessert. A change of the grill's rack and a large platter of fruit, nuts, and marshmallows had made its way to the table. Sakura and Hinata were grilling pieces of pineapple. Naruto, Kiba and Sai were toasting marshmallows. Shino had placed a few chestnuts directly over the heat source.

"This was a great night," commented Hinata.

"Cheers to Ino-Pig for a night out!" said Sakura. Ino gave her a very dark look.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 26: Legacy

During the break between the preliminaries the village of Konoha settled into a pattern almost resembling normal. Sakura and Ino returned to regular hours at the hospital, Naruto resumed training in Water Release and even Shikamaru had quit sulking over Temari. However there was evidence that the finals were around the corner.

"What do you mean we can't train!" shouted Naruto.

"Gomen nasai Naruto-kun, but Ebisu-san needs someone who can train Kohomaru-kun. If you were not the referee, he would have asked you," responded Kakashi calmly. "Yamato will help you when he's free, but his squad is on call right today."

"Thanks for nothing Kakashi-sensei. It's Sasuke all over again!"

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, he immediately regretted it. The look on what he could see of Kakashi's face only confirmed the gravity of his error. Instead of apologizing, he ran, fearing the older man's reaction. His feet carried him further and further away, not looking where he was going. Suddenly the blond made contact with something small, but very solid and lost his balance.

"OW!" yelled a familiar young voice.

On the ground next to him was Udon, who was curled into a ball, attempting not to react further to the pain.

"Gomen nasai, Udon-kun," said Naruto quickly, upset that he had hurt the genin. "Should we go visit Sakura-chan at the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine," he told Naruto, avoiding his eyes. Immediately the jonin recognized the poor attempt at deception. If he was really injured this was no time for pride.

"Look me in the eyes then." He flinched.

"I'm not worthy of being a shinobi," he told Naruto. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi and Hiro are almost chunin, while I can't even win a fight against a fellow genin. We were all at the Academy at the same time."

"You're looking at this the wrong way. The first time Sakura took the Chunin Exam, she got eliminated at the same stage you did. Also until recently I was a genin too."

"That's impossible! You defeated Pein, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke! You're a Sage and the Jinchuriki too!"

Naruto laughed.

"You forgot that I was the 'dead last' of my class at the Academy to add to that list."

"Can you train me?"

"Sounds like a deal."

(Next scene)

"The foreign genin are progressing in their training well. Also the elite of both Kumogakure and Sunagakure have made their intentions to attend the finals known. We should inform the local hotels to expect a rush the weekend of the exam. They like to prepare for it," the ANBU captain stated.

"Good job, I will send out another squad to gather more information so yours can rest," responded the Hokage.

"There's more before I leave Hokage-sama. On our way back from Suna, we spotted a group of rouge ninja near an old Sound hideout. They were no threat to us, but things can change in a heartbeat in our world."

"Well-spoken, Tori-san. Go get some rest. I will send a cell to investigate it as well as another ANBU squad to cover your break."

The shinobi left in a poof of smoke.

"Shizune, send in ANBU squad seven."

No sooner than the woman spoke did the grouping of four shinobi appear. Two bore neko masks, one an inu and the final, an uma.

"Your mission is to take over for squad five. Supervise the genin and the people that surround them. Collect the data for over the course of a week and then report back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," answered the male with the Neko mask. All four left in another poof of smoke.

"Shizune, I need you to summon Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino."

The Hokage sighed to herself. Ever since she lost that bet to Shuzine in regards to the Kazekage's love life, her office was dry as a bone. She needed to find a new place to store her sake. The days passed much more slowly without it.

A sound echoed throughout the hall. The chunin she had summoned were present. The Inuzuka brat was as loud as her heir, Naruto. She briefly wondered if their friendship was based on their mutual love of noise and lots of it. Soon the three made their entrance, all dressed in their mission clothes and carrying gear and Akamaru following behind.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama," spoke Ino.

"I am sending you three on an A-ranked mission. An ANBU squad spotted a group of rouge ninja near an old Sound base. I want you to collect intel and, if possible, identify them. This scroll contains the coordinates," she said handing it to Ino.

"Who is leading this mission?" inquired Kiba. "We're all the same rank."

"Yamanaka will serve as captain," responded Tsunade.

"Why her? In terms of field experience, it should be me or Shino. All she does is work at the hospital," commented Kiba.

"She is leading this mission because out of the three of you, she is the most intelligent and her clan's jutsu will be vital to its success," responded Tsunade. "Also Yamanaka is promoted as of this mission. She is a jonin now. Follow her orders or you know the rules regarding the punishment of insubordination. I can demote or suspend you."

"What is your plan Ino-taicho?" asked Shino.

"We will meet at the gate in an hour. In that time, tell your family you have a mission and pack provisions."

(Next scene)

"Sakura, Shuzine, I've summoned you here for a reason. The ANBU cell that spotted the rouge ninja was able to indentify at least two of the shinobi. They were Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo, formerly of Taka. I have an old report from the Land of Iron that they escaped from custody, but they had disappeared from the radar since then. They carry no known allegiances, which is their greatest danger."

"Are you sure that they are belligerent?" inquired Shuzine.

"No, but I cannot take chances when the safety of our village may be at risk," responded Tsunade. "I sent out a cell to investigate and if they can confirm the ANBU's findings, we will send out a squad to neutralize the threat."

The Hokage then turned to her younger apprentice.

"I summoned you here because if they are found to be a threat, I will send you, Kakashi and Sai to do the task. I need it to be as clean and quick as possible."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: College, my job, etc delayed this chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 27: Knowledge

Under Naruto's tutelage, Udon had improved significantly. His taijutsu and stamina had improved the most under the jonin's training. Naruto had also taken it as an opportunity to hone his Water Release attacks as although the genin did not look it, he was quite fast. The only reason he had been able to sever the Kumo ninja Kyoya's tendons was his speed. However, the latter had been even faster.

The genin was hidden from Naruto's view. Naruto stood still unwilling to trigger any sort of trap or genjutsu. The genin was capable with the latter. Udon was no Sasuke, but he had a talent for basic genjutsu that the blond envied. As usual there was a familiar sting that came from thoughts of Sasuke.

The moment that Naruto let his guard down was a mistake. Suddenly from above came an attack. He reacted purely on reflex and threw the genin into a tree. Udon concentrated his chakra and made a hand sign, as he hit the trunk, there was a poof of smoke and a log was revealed. His substitution was well-timed.

The blond listened for a moment and threw a kunai at a 60 degree angle upwards.A gasp sounded from the tree tops. He began a familiar series of hand signals and within a moment he was gone.

Up in the trees, Udon wondered where Naruto had gone. As he turned, he was confronted by a kunai to his neck.

"Let's call it a day," commented Naruto looking down at his student with a smile. He was proud that it had taken his father's technique to defeat the genin today.

"No lessons tomorrow because of the matches right?" inquired Udon.

"Hai," answered Naruto. "Go and cheer on your teammates okay?"

The young teen nodded and then ran off towards his home. Naruto felt a familiar twinge of jealously as he would return once again to an empty apartment. Most of his friends were busy working or on missions, including Sakura who had an overnight shift at the hospital.

Instead of walking towards his home, he found himself taking a detour that had become familiar of late. Through the paths of the shinobi cementary, he found the Uchiha plot where Sasuke was buried. There were flowers and stones on the grave, which puzzled the jonin. The flowers, daisies, were from Sakura to mark Sasuke's upcoming birthday. It would have been the Uchiha's 18th. However, the rocks were a mystery.

Instead of flowers, some shinobi, usually those with blood ties to Suna, left rocks on graves because they lasted longer than flowers. Naruto wondered if Gaara had visited during his time in Konoha.

"You had a vistor," he commented to the grave. "Who was it?"

Although he knew Sasuke could not respond, there was a security in knowing that he had brought back the nukenin as he had promised Sakura so long ago.

"Not much and at the same time so much has changed since you left us. Sakura-chan and I are still together, but it's more romantic than professional now. If you had stayed, she probably would have chosen you over me. I know you grew to like her back over time. That's why you nearly killed those guys who tried to hurt her and cradled her when you caught her saving her from Gaara."

He took a breath and paused for a second. In his mind's eye, he could see Sasuke rolling his eyes at him for babbling like this.

"I'm still a dobe, teme. I upset Kakashi-sensei last week and I've been avoiding him since. I've even summoned toads to guard me as I sleep because I've never seen him so hurt by what I said. I threw his failure in preventing you from leaving in his face, accusing him of favoring you in the process."

The sound of the wind through the trees was the only reply that the jonin got. He had not expected any more from this visit. Yet his shinobi senses were picking up on a human presense. Naruto turned to see Kakashi behind him.

(Next scene)

Despite his earlier protests, Kiba was behaving under Ino's lead. She had led the team to the base successfully within half a day and they had been gathering information since. So far they had learned that the ninja were rouges from various villages and lands. They were refuges attempting to establish a new hidden village.

However, since the creation of any new hidden villages was strictly prohibited by the treaty with which the Five Nations had officially ended the Fourth War with, ANBU would have to take action. How they would do it would be another story that the newly appointed jonin did not want to dwell on.

"Are you ready to go?" inquired the blonde kunoichi. Ino was enjoying her authority, especially because it allowed her to boss Kiba around. Although she found Hinata to be a sweet girl, Ino found her teammate-turned-boyfriend exhausting to put up with, especially when she had left Choji in the village.

"Ready when you are Ino-taicho," replied Shino. The bug-user had been an unexpected surprise. Despite his status as a fellow member of the Rookie Nine, she had not worked with him much. His professionalism was astounding. If she were the betting type, she would say that he would become the next jonin.

Akamaru barked, indicating that he was ready to go. The only one left was Kiba, who was sleeping against a tree. Ino, always the impatient one, took a canteen from her pack, unscrewed it and emptied it over the chunin's head.

"What the hell!" The Inuzuka was not happy at the rude awakening.

"Time to go," Ino answered flatly. The three shinobi disappeared in without another word, leaving no trace of their presence.

(Next scene)

If he had ever had a dream in his Root days, this was what he hoped it would have been of. He was in his apartment, drawing and he had the most beautiful model he could ask for.

"Can I move Sai-kun?" she inquired, her full lips in a pout. She was sitting on the windowsill, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a skirt. Her tattoo was visible on her right arm, the black ink constrasting with her pale skin.

"Sure, just after I get these last lines on the paper, Usagi-chan."

His hand moved quickly across the page. Soon after he nodded, allowing her to move after hours of staying in one place. She walked across the room and stretched, not happy with how long she had spent standing still.

"Ready to go out?" she asked.

Sai took her by the hand and led her outside to the markets. Even in the twilight, there were still some shoppers in the streets. They walked hand-in-hand, noting the other couples. The most surprising of these couples was Neko-taicho with Uma. Although the indentity of an ANBU was secret, most squad members knew their teammates outside too.

Neko-taicho was Yamato, the former co-leader of Team 7. Uma was a kunoichi by the name of Yugato. She was a few years her captain's junior, but she had great maturity after losing her first lover during the Suna invasion 5 years earlier. Despite their best efforts they were spotted by Yamato, who knew them outside of ANBU.

"Sai-kun, Usagi-chan, come here please."

The two teens followed his order without a second thought. Their hands fell quickly to their sides.

"Enjoy tonight," he advised them. "We've got a briefing in the Hoakge's office and a mission tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed!

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 28: Finals- Part 1

The blonde Hokage looked at the team in front of her. The ANBU team assembled where her top team. They would use the information Ino's team had collected to eliminate the group of nukenin. The formation of new ninja villiages was forbidden under the treaty that had ended the war.

"You will eliminate the latent threat. Capture as many as you can. Kill those who resist capture," she told them.

The four nodded. Tsunade observed them. If she did not know the truth, she would never have guessed that they had coupled-off. Neko-taicho stood beside Uma, no indictation that they had spent last night out as had Neko-chan and Inu-kun.

"You have 72 hours to complete this mission," she continued. "With the squad that will deployed later as back-up, this should be ample time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they answered in unison.

"You are deployed."

Without another word, the team before her left. Tsunade left the large outer office for the smaller one behind that was reserved for private matters, her study. Hanging on the wall were her Hokage robes.

Although many thought they were the same that had been donned by those who came before her, these were hers. The tailor had made them to suit her measurements perfectly. As she put them on, a tear slid down her eyes. To wear this robe had been Nawaki's dream. They had been Dan's too. Orochimaru's and Jiraiya's as well. Irony of ironies that the one who had never desired them wore them now.

She reached within her robes to find the flask that she had placed there, away from the prying of Shizune. Today her future replacement was on the world stage once again. She prayed he did not wear his orange jumpsuit.

(Next scene)

Naruto looked at his image in the mirror. Sakura had brought him a new Konoha uniform for today. The familiar blue and green of the standard ninja uniform did not seem to suti him. However since his girlfriend had insisted he look the part as he represented the villiage, he followed her lead. Years of being Tsunade's apprentice had led to an education in medicial ninjutsu, fighting, politics and protocol.

He adjusted his forehead protector in the mirror and walked out of the men's room to the stadium's center. Many people were there. In the crowd he could see his fellow members of the Konoha 11 and their former sensei. Kurenai had brought her daughter Sand Siblings were in the VIP area. Sai was absent, but the ANBU was constantly on missions lately.

"The first match is "Sarutobi Konohamaru versus Kumo no Kyoya!" he shouted to the crowd.

The two genin strode on the field and stood 10 meters apart. Kyoya bore a cocky smile. In the past month, the Kumo ninja had grown. He was still slight, but stood taller, his shoulders a hint more broad. He wore clothes similiar to Kiba's mission ones, a simple navy jacket and plain pants. Across his back was an additional holster for a sword. His eyes bore a look of determination.

Konohamaru wore brown trousers and a green top with his clan symbol. Around his neck was He carried no additional weapons or extra packs. His face reflected his anger towards this boy who had hurt his best friend. From his pouch he produced a kunai, indicating he was ready for a fight.

The former charged the latter in a burst of speed that seemed inhuman. Konohamaru dodged barely. Kyoya let out a cry of pain, pulling several senbon from his bad shoulder. They looked as if they had been heated.

"You bastard!" he cried, pulling not one, but two swords from his holster. Naruto remembered Ero-sennin had once told him about how some Kumo clans fought in a style where they used two swords. Apparently Kyoya was of one of those clans.

Konohamaru made a series of hand signals and puffed up his cheeks. It was a jutsu that his late uncle had favored for defensive moves, Fire Release: Burning Ash. The ash cloud obscured him from view. Taking advantage of his tactical move, the genin disappeared from view.

Once the smoke cleared, Kyoya looked for his opponent. He looked up, around and down. Nodding, he struck the ground with his swords and ran a current through them. Apparently Sasuke's mix of ninjutsu and swordsmanship was common. The powerful lightning flashed and from behind a rock formation flew Konohamaru, narrowly avoiding the lightning. He made a single Tiger Seal and began to gather chakra.

Soon what looked like the Rasengan began to from except it was the chakra was red and looked like fire. It was a Fire-varient of the jutsu. Naruto wondered if it would be thrown like his wind-varient or used directly like the parent jutsu. Konohamaru charged his opponent, the Rasengan in his hand. His opponent, stood ready for the challenge, his swords ready.

He struck Konohamaru with them, but the genin disappeared in a puff of smoke. It had been a shadow clone. The real Konohamaru struck from his back, the Fire Rasengan burning through his opponent's clothing and skin. Kyoya jumped flipping so that he had captured his back and ran his sword through his opponent.

"You're weak like your friend," he taunted. Konohamaru used his kunai to slice the Kumo ninja's holsters and his belt for good measure. The crowd got a good laugh out of his yellow plaid boxers. The distraction allowed Konohamaru to escape.

"Never insult Udon again," he growled. He produced shuriken from his pack and threw them as he wove more signals, causing them to become engulfed by flames. Naruto was surprised by his former student. Apparently under Kakashi, the genin had adapted elements of his style, using elemental ninjutsu and weapons. Kyoya dodged with his inhuman speed once again, but this time he had to hold his pants to avoid further showing his underwear.

This time Konohamaru had prepared for this because he appeared, another Fire Rasengan ready. He struck a vital spot, causing his opponent to go limp. Naruto waited a few moments to see if the boy would stir, but he stayed there, unconcious.

"The match goes to Sarutobi Konohamaru! Can the medic-on-duty please assist Kyoya-kun?"

A disgruntled Ino came down with a strecher. She did not enjoy cleaning up after the mess the two genin had the boy gently, she strode out pushing him to the makeshift hospital in the stadium.

(Next scene)

"Great match wasn't it Sakura-chan," inquired Hinata.

The two were sitting in the stands together. Sakura was on call for more serious injuries; Hinata was there to cheer on her little sister, Hanabi. The genin's match was next.

"Hai. Let's see the next one," she responded to her friend.

"The next match is Hyuga Hanabi versus Moegi!" shouted Naruto.

Her shishou had given him the perfect job for his personality. As the proctor of the third exam, he could be loud and get paid for it. She briefly wondered if Kiba would get the job next.

"I wonder if they will be able to fight?" commented Hinata "They are friends off-duty."

The two girls circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. Hanabi's Byakugan was already active.

"May the best kunoichi win, Hanabi-chan?" asked Moegi with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will Moegi-chan," Hanabi answered with smile too. "After this, you'll lose our bet too."

Moegi's eyes flashed with anger. She drew her fingers into a fist and slammed it into the ground, creating a fissure in the good comparable to Sakura's best.

"You trained her!" gasped Hinata, giving Sakura a dark look. The latter flashed a bright smile.

"Don't worry. She'll be able to fix anything she does to Hanabi."

The Hyuga showed to signs of distress. She dodged the attack gracefully and assumed the stand of the Gentle Fist style of combat. Her moves were as graceful as her older sister's, but there was a power to them that remined the medic of Neji's fighting style. It was obvious who her sensei was. She charged, Moegi, who blocked her attack, sending chakra to the arm she used to block. Hanabi was thrown back.

In the stands, Hinata smiled, her own Byakugan active.

"What happened? It looks like Moegi's going to win?" inquired Sakura.

"You'll see," the heiress answered.

Hanabi rose to her feet, reassuming her stance. Moegi's hands began to glow with green chakra. She charged Hanabi, firing the chakra. The heiress dodged and moved closer, ready for a critical strike. Moegi pulled a kunai from her pack and threw it at the girl. She dodged the kunai, but another projectile got her. A small senbon found its way into the back of her neck, the kunoichi froze.

"Poisen-laced senbon?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. "Why do medics use poisen when they fight?"

"We need to defeat the enemy using as little chakra as possible," Sakura answered quickly. "Don't worry, Moegi uses a common poison that can be easily counteracted."

"It's Moegi that needs to worry," responded Hinata.

Hanabi rose from her position. She removed something from her legsand charged her friend, hitting her squarely in her chest before the kunoichi could react. Moegi fainted. Hanabi limped to Naruto, the poison still in her system.

"During training, we called in a favor with Gai-sensei," commented Hinata. "He told us the secret of Lee's speed."

"The winner is Hyuga Hanabi. Can a medic come and see to both girls?" Naruto shouted. Ino walked into the arena stage, a stretcher for Moegi trailing behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Also italics are thoughts.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 29: Finals- Part 2

"The next match is Zero no Suna versus Hyuga Hiro!" shouted Naruto, interrupting the chatter in the VIP section of the stands. Despite being no stranger to these events in her years as Hokage, Tsunade would rather be overseeing the medics on duty than spending time with her fellow leaders, politicians and aristocrats. As she observed certain members of the Sand delegation, the trio known as the Sand Siblings, she knew that she was not alone in her sentiment.

"_Accomplished shinobi or not, they are still young. They should be with their friends instead of stuck up there with the elders_."

The kunoichi, Temari, was staring wistfully into the stands below where Nara Shikamaru sat with Akimichi Choji. Instead of being among others of similiar birth, the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage would rather sit with her boyfriend, a common Konoha shinobi. The Fifth attempted not to chuckle, realizing that an inter-villiage marriage would only strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna.

"Go get 'em Zero-kun! Show 'em what puppet masters are made of!"

The elder shinobi, Kankuro was cheering on his student rather loudly. His booming voice carried throughout the arena. The Suna genin nodded, awknowledging his teacher before unfurling a scroll and summoning a duo of puppets. The first he called Hebi; the second Ryu. The genin directed them at Hiro who dodged and retaliated with kunai with exploding tags attached. They exploded in midair, the Hebi puppet getting caught in the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, the puppets and their master were missing from sight. The Hyuga jumped and threw another explosive at the ground, creating a fissure, revealing Zero. As the genin struck his opponent, the latter used the opening created to strike Hiro with the Hebi puppet in his neck. The Suna genin had taken advantage of the same weakness that Moegi had exploited earlier in her match against Hanabi.

"You trained him well," said the third and most powerful of the Sand Siblings to his brother.

Gaara no Suna, the current Kazekage and former General of the Allied Shinobi Forces, was the same age as her own student, but had led a much more difficult life to his path to peace. Now he was even in a not-so-secret relationship with his own student, Masturi no Suna, who would fight in the final match of the first round.

"I bet he'll be a chunin before Matsuri," replied Kankuro. "Look at him fighting Neji-san's student. To fight evenly against the Gentle Fist with puppets is no small feat."

The jonin had a point. Zero's puppetry skills were superior. Yet Hiro had more than just the advantage of a stronger fighting style.

Hiro deployed a smoke bomb and disappeared. Once the smoke cleared, he was across the field, a small obkect against his neck that only Tsunade could identify from a distance as a needle. It was most likely an antidote for common poisons. To carry it showed maturity and excellent planning. He was also clearly out-thinking his opponent as he had used the Gentle Fist to restrict the puppeteer's chakra. Not enough to hurt him, but plenty to prevent him from controlling his chakra flow. Ryu fell from the air and then Hebi became still on the ground.

"You bastard," screamed Zero. This loss of control was proof that he had lost the match. The exam was more about qualities such as self-control and discipline than winning. He took kunai from his pack and threw them at the Hyuga who dodged them with ease. Hiro employed the signiture Heavenly Spin to throw his opponent into a boulder behind the Suna genin, who fainted from the impact.

"The match goes to Hyuga Hiro!" shouted Naruto. "The next is Kasumi no Kumo versus Matsuri no Suna!"

(Next scene)

Ino's squad had provided excellent directions to the group of rouge ninja. There were less than a dozen of them. During his intel-gathering, Sai had found textbooks worth of information from his ink creatures. As he sat at the fireplace with the other members of his team, he was aware that he would have to tell his captain that they would not be able to carry out the mission as they had planned, a rare change of plnas for the squad.

"Neko-taicho, my information tells me the rouges are headed for the villiage," he told Yamato. "They wish to find refuge and are merely using the old Sound hideouts as shelter ont he journey."

The captain stiffened, knowing that his team's task had become much more difficult. To escort so many prisoners would require heavy sedation. He turned to the younger kunoichi of his squad.

"Neko-chan take Inu-kun with you to gather the herbs you'll need to make enough of your infamous draught for half a dozen strong men for a week. This should be an ample amount."

The two younger members of the team disappeared as soon as he finished speaking.

"We are delivering them to torture and interrogation?" inquired the elder kunoichi as she withdrew a scroll. She proceeded to cut her hand and summon shackles that they would require later.

"Yes," they seem harmless, but we cannot take any unneeded risks."

(Next Scene)

This was an anticipated match. Naruto could sense the emotion of the crowd. The atmosphere was highly charged. It reminded him of his own Chunin Exams, when Gaara and Sasuke had fought. This time it was Gaara's student versus a Kumo kunoichi praised as a genius of genjutsu.

Matsuri stood ready, her signiture weapon in her hands. She appeared as almost a brunette version of Temari with her green kimono. Across from her was Kasumi, dressed in a black dress similar to the one Sakura used to wear.

Neither moved waiting for the other to strike. Neither moved. No movement was made. Naruto wondered if this was a genjutsu battle at this point.

Then Matsuri took a kunai from her pouch and cut her own hand. She charged her foe, her gaze intent on her opponent's feet. The latter withdrew a pair of sai, their blades glistening. The two circled each other slowly, taunting the other to strike.

"You've lost already," spat the Kumo kunoichi. "I saw your weakness, your sensei-sama."

She twirled her sai for emphasis. Kasumi was clearly no stranger to taijutsu. Matsuri's johyo flew through the air, unusually quick for such a large weapon. Its sharp point found its way into the kunoichi's neck, removing itself just as quickly.

"_She's using Wind Release in conjunction with her weapon_," he realized.

"It's not over until Naruto-san declares the winner," responded Matsuri. "I will fight until then."

Kasumi disappeared behind a cloud of mist, revealing ninjutsu was not beyond her capabilities either. Matsuri made a series of hand signs, and waved her arms. A strong gust of wind blew away the mist and Kasumi reappeared. Once again, the Suna kunoichi avoided eye contact.

"Wind Release: Great Gust," she shouted. "Your jutsu is nothing for a Wind user."

"You're too weak to look me in the eye," she taunted. "Instead your gaze cowers at my feet."

Kasumi charged her opponent, Matsuri dodged gracefully and struck again with her weapon, this time the bladed edge found its way into her knees, incapacitating the kunoichi.

"The victor is Matsuri!"


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I reference my fic Aftermath, but based on context, most readers should be able to figure out what happened. Also remember this is set about 2 years post-manga.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 30: Finals- Part 3

After the fourth match, nightfall was coming quickly. Tsunade had already scheduled the final round as a two day event, so the competitors took to their resting places in either their homes or the local inn, which was doing excellent business that weekend.

After the matches ended, Naruto had escaped the arena in search of Sakura. He had found her outside the hospital speaking to the Sand Siblings, whom had invited the couple out for a drink. They had gone to a cafe with outdoor seating to find the other members of the Konoha 11 at least two drinks ahead of them.

Shikamaru was at the bar, a drink in his hand, observing the scene. Ino and Choji were playing cards with Hinata, Kiba, Tenten and Lee. Neji was drinking chilled green tea at the bar with Shino.

Temari immediately went to Shikamru's side and took his drink.

"I thought you didn't drink after last time," she teased.

"Take a sip," he replied.

Temari followed his instructions, drinking the unknown beverage.

"Ginger tea with a little honey mixed-in. Not in the mood to relive that morning after in Naruto's apartment?"

Before another word could be uttered, an orb of sand began to form around Shikamaru.

"What morning after?" inquired Kankuro, not amused by his sister's statement.

"Does what happens in Konohagakure no Sato stay here?" added Gaara, clearly upset at being left out as well.

The sand began to constrict around Shikamaru.

"Temari-san brought sake to Naruto's apartment after the traitor's funeral. A few of us had a little too much, Shika-kun included," supplied Ino. "He swore he was never getting drunk again afterwards."

Kunkuro and Gaara began laughing. The Konoha 11 and Temari stared on in shock.

"Well at least none of you tried to challenge her to a drinking contest. She can drink grown men under the table. Certain puppet masters too."

"Can we forget about that time Kazekage-sama? Unless you want them to know that you brought your teddy bear with you on missions the first year we were active."

The sand surrounding Shikamaru left him and surrounded Kankuro, surrounding him entirely.

"Let's not cause an international incident Kazekage-sama," said Sakura quickly. "Shishou has been in a bad mood since Shizune discovered where she hides sake."

"You are correct Sakura-san," the redhead responded. "Also, even in public, it's Gaara. You are the beloved of one of my precious people aren't you?"

The rosette's blond companion blushed and mumbled something about a lack of tact. The usually loud Naruto was silenced by the words of his much more tranquil friend. As this occured, the sand found its way back into the gourd that he wore on his back.

"My apologies, Gaara-san."

"Thanks for managing to shut up Naruto," supplied Kiba.

(Next scene)

The next morning the arena was even more crowded than it had been the day before. Once again Naruto was in the midst of the arena in a Konoha shinobi uniform. He had to shout loudly to be heard over the roar of the cloud.

"The first match is Sarutobi Konohamaru versus Hyuga Hanabi!"

The two Konoha genin stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike. Hanabi's Byugaken was active.

Naruto did not envy Konohamaru. He remembered his match against Neji years before. He was glad to be on the Hyuga clan's good side. Kiba and Tenten were brave to be dating Hinata and Neji.

"Good luck Hanabi-chan!" said Konohamaru as a smoke bomb induced explosion made the field cloudy.

"_Hanabi-chan? Someone has a crush_." Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't need luck, but thanks Konohamaru-kun," responded Hanabi.

"_Konohamaru-kun? This match could end in a date! More like Shikamru and Temari-san than Neji-san and me_."

The smoke cleared, revealing neither shinobi. Naruto used a trick that Sakura taught him to locate hidden persons. Channeling some chakra to his foot, he tapped the ground and felt the vibrations that returned to him. Based upon them, he determined the larger mass, Konohamaru, to be hidden behind the rocks and the smaller, Hanabi, to be in the vincity moving towards the former.

The two burst from hiding in an impressive show of taijutsu, Konohamaru holding his own against the Gentle Fist, deftly avoiding her blows. Naruto noted he was avoiding vital spots, looking to incapacitate, not harm the kunoichi. He made a hand sign sign and then another, creating a Fire Release jutsu of some sort. The flames resembled petals.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Konohamaru told Hanabi. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Not as pretty as the one who cast it," responded Hanabi quietly, using her opponent's distraction to land a strike on his chest. Almost immediately Konohamaru began to cough up blood.

"I'll visit you in the hospital Konohamaru-kun," she promised, striking him again. Konohamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clones are a waste of your chakra. You may have more than me, but your chakra control is almost as bad as Naruto-san's.

It took all of Naruto's self-control to not end the match there, declaring Konohamaru the victor simply because of the kunoichi's catty comment.

"_This kunoichi is Hinata's sister? How can she be related to that sweet girl_?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to win," came a voice from behind Hanabi. Konohamaru had obviously paid attention to the earlier matches and realized that she had a blind spot like a normal person. He wondered if all of her clan shared it or if her Byugaken was weak.

" Rasengan," he shouted, plunging the ball of chakra into the kunoichi's lower back. She collasped.

"The victor is Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

(Next scene)

The next time she found Konohamaru, she was going to hurt him. His Rasengan had avoided Hanabi's vitals, but had also managed to damage a part of her back that was difficult to treat without the chakra scapel. He had managed to avoid her vitals completely; it was a miracle. Simple medical ninjutsu would take care of most of the injuries.

"Will I be okay Sakura-san?" asked the now awake kunoichi, her face bearing a haughty expression that made her resembalance to Neji more pronounced. She moved, clearly anxious about being in such a vulnerable position after her match.

"Fine if you can stay still for a few more moments," replied Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I've brought two someones who want to see your patient," said a familiar female voice.

Ino was in the hallway with Hinata was behind her. There was also a third person who she could not immediately identify as the person was behind Hinata, who was just slightly taller than the kunoichi. Ino left, her task done. Hinata walked into the room and the second person walked into the light, his features making him immediately identifiable.

"Father and Neji-oni-san are proud of you," she told her little sister. "You fought evenly against the Third Hokage's grandson."

"I lost," she answered her sister, deliberately looking only at Hinata.

"Meanwhile are you hurt seriously Hanabi-chan?"

The genin kunoichi ignored the question, but instead began to glare at the floor. The shinobi stepped forward and looked directly into her eyes.

"I promised to visit you during the match," he said. "You can hit me if you want."

Sakura glared at him. She was low on chakra from treating Hanabi's injuries.

"There's no point Konohamaru-kun," she answered. "You need to be fit for your next match and I don't need my Byakugan active to know Sakura-san must be low on chakra from treating my injuries."

Konohamaru leaned-in, exposing many vital points with his guard down competely. The kunoichi leaned as forward as her newly healed back would allow. Their foreheads met.

"I will never do that again. If we are in a match again I will withdraw," he told her.

"I will do the same Saru," she responded.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances.

"Let's head back to the matches," said Hinata quickly as she turned to leave the room. Sakura rose quickly to join her. They walked the short path to the arena in silence. Just as the two kunoichi reached the arena, Naruto shouted "The victor is Matsuri no Suna!"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: The final arc begins. Finally able to update after a rough semester (18 credits!).

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 31: Finals- Part 4

The VIP's box was the last place she wanted to spend today, but as the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura had no choice in the matter. Nor was her choice of outfit. The scarlet yukata bore the symbols of her clan and village. It suited her well, but it felt oddly formal.

Her image in the mirror no longer resembled the teenager she had been before the war. Her vivid green eyes sparkled with light, but had lost the innocence that they had once contained. She was now a young woman, a powerful and slightly jaded one.

"Get used to garments like these," advised her master. Tsunade stood behind her, adjusting the front of her Hokage robes. "As my heir and escort of next Hokage, you will frequently have to dress the part."

"I will, Shishou," responded Sakura.

The young jonin then felt a tug on her pale pink hair. She looked into the mirror to see a beautiful comb in her hair. It was clearly an antique, a delicate decoration of pink and white flowers.

"The Third Hokage gave me this when I came of age. I wore it to an exam long ago when my brother first took the chunin exam. It seems fitting you wear it today."

"Arigato, Shishou."

"Time to go greet my fellow kage, aristocrats, leaders of prominent clans and their children," replied Shishou with a wink.

(Next scene)

A Konoha uniform suited him. He felt comfortable bearing the crest that represented both his village and mother's clan. He stepped out into the arena. The crowds were already gathered in the stands. He could see the VIP section well. Sakura, the Sand Siblings, Kakashi-sensei and many members of the Hyuga clan there. In the stands were the rest of the Konoha 11, Sai with an unfamiliar kunoichi, making an appearance after a long absence that was most likely due to a mission.

Konohamaru stood at the far end of the arena, clearly ready for a fight. His clothes consisted of a simple black outfit that bore his clan symbol.

Adjacent to Naruto stood Matsuri. The genin kunoichi bore an intense look in her eyes. She bore a sleeveless short dress, her weapon in her hands.

"The final match begins," shouted Naruto."Sarutobi Konohomaru of Konohagakure versus Masturi no Sunagakure."

"Go Konohamaru!" shouted a female voice from the VIP section. Hanabi was clearly routing for her boyfriend. According to Sakura they had gotten together in the hospital after she healed Hinata's sister. He chuckled lowly, not that the crowd could hear him.

Matsuri stood still waiting for Konohamaru to make the first move. The expression in her eyes reminded Naruto eerily of the time her master had fought Lee. What tricks had he taught his student?

Konohamaru threw a smoke bomb, clearly ready to start the battle. However before the smoke could engulf the arena, a gust of wind cleared it.

"No pranks this time, Konohamaru-san," commented Matsuri.

"Why shouldn't we make it fun?" responded Konohamaru. "I'm not going to purposely harm a comrade and the Kazekage's student."

For further emphasis, the shinobi made the Ram hand-sign, turning into a clone of Matsuri herself. The kunoichi responded with a well positioned roundhouse kick below the shinobi's belt. Konohamaru gave an expression of deepest agony before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So you're not as dumb as you look."

(Next scene)

As the artist-nin watched the scene below, he was reminded of how abnormal his childhood had been even for a shinobi. Konohamaru and Matsuri had obviously lost some of their childhood by being born into ninja villages and families, but they could still banter and joke after everything they had done and seen. Both had served in the Fourth War, protecting their respective villages from the enemy at home.

"A ryu coin for your thoughts," Usagi commented.

"I'm just thinking about our past," he responded. "We really did lose something in Root."

Her small hands found their way into his larger ones.

In the arena below, Konohamaru dodged Matsuri's Wind attack, responding with a volley of exploding tags. The resulting explosion caused both genin to leap in opposite directions out of danger's path.

"We can't change the past, Sai," she replied. "We can only influence the future."

His usual fake smile became real.

"Five ryu says the Third Hokage's grandson wins."

"I disagree. That Suna kunoichi has spunk."

(Next scene)

Naruto did not need the abilities of a sensor-nin to release the battle would soon be over. Both Konohamaru and Matsuri were panting. They had used an impressive amount of chakra, so both were likely low.

Neither moved as they waited for the other to make some final attempt to end the battle. The silence and stillness were unbearable, even for shinobi.

"I forfeit."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: The final arc begins.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 32: Finale

"I forfeit."

Naruto pondered what was going to happen next. He had not seen a forfeit like this since Shikamaru fought Temari as genin. He applauded the intelligence behind the choice. Further battling between two shinobi of allied villages would be in vain.

The Suna kunoichi lay her weapon on the ground for emphasis. The crowd gasped at her gesture.

"I am very low on chakra. Konoha and Suna are allies. Sarutobi Konohamaru-san has no intention of harming me."

Konohamaru lay down the kunai in his hands to demonstrate her point.

"Matsuri-san is right. My only goal was to incapacitate her temporarily. I have no feud with her."

The two ninja approached each other and made the hand symbol for harmony, formally concluding the match.

"See you later Boss," whispered Konohamaru as he and Masturi left the stadium.

The crowd stood on the edge, silent. Many remembered that the kunochi's village was partially responsible for the death of Konohamaru's grandfather, the Third Hokage. Despite his young age, Konohamaru was no novice when it came to inter-village politics.

Naruto paused. He had to announce the winner of the tournament contrary to the fact the peaceful display before them all made it obvious.

"The winner is Sarutobi Konohamaru!" shouted Naruto.

(Next Scene)

"Your pupil is very wise, Kazekage-sama," commented one of the Hygua clan members. "You taught her well."

Gaara's expression remained primarily unchanged at the elder shinobi's comment, but Sakura saw the distinctive twitch at his mouth that meant he was pleased.

"Thank you, Hygua-san. I am very proud of her," he stated. "I am certainly promoting her."

Sakura saw a glint in the Kazekage's eye. She turned to Temari, who had an inquisitive expression. She was clearly made curious by her brother's words.

"The two members of your clan fought well too," Gaara added.

"Call me Hiashi, Kazekage-sama," he responded.

Sakura realized that the Hygua shinobi was Hinata and Hanabi's father and the clan head. She had not been paying attention to many of the other shinobi present, preferring to watch the matches, alongside the Sand Siblings.

"I'm particularly proud of my daughter's performance," he continued. "She will likely be the next clan head as my eldest daughter is currently involved with the son of an inferior clan, the Inuzuka."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, a signal of anger. Surprisingly, no sand rose from his gourd.

Temari whispered to Sakura "It's empty."

"Hiashi-san, I don't understand. I was under the impression the Inuzuka are a loyal Konoha clan. In Suna that is the only consideration most shinobi have, if their partner's clan is loyal to the village."

Hiashi looked as if he took a large dose of a very bitter medicine. Sakura had to resist the urge to start laughing. Next to her Temari was barely maintaining her composure. She exchanged glances with her shishou, the Hokage, who looked like she was having the same problem.

(Next scene)

" So young Konohamaru won the tournament," commented Shikamaru. Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Kakashi and Gai were sitting with him. Akamaru sat his master's feet.

"Okay, okay. I'll pay you when I get the money from my last mission," answered Kiba.

The rest of the young shinobi began laughing. Gai cleared his throat.

"I win again my rival," commented Gai. "This makes it 75-74 in my favor, does it not?"

"The numbers don't matter. I'll buy your ramen tonight without that reminder," responded Kakashi indifferently.

"There will be a big celebration in Konoha tonight as one of our own won," added Rock Lee. "Youth must be celebrated!"

"Well-spoken my student," commented Gai.

The rest of the shinobi present snickered.

"Nothing like a good party," commented Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Just remember to avoid anything with chocolate this time," said Shino. "Last time you forgot and fed some to Akamaru."

"And the last thing I want to do is piss-off Hana again. She's crazy lately and her husband is no help."

"So how is having Iruka-sensei as a brother-in-law?" inquired Chouji.

Before Kiba could answer, he was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"This final match marks the end of the Chunin Exam," said Tsunade. "Before our allies make the long journey home, we invite you to a festival tonight, to celebrate the successful end of the exams. All are welcome and ninja grab is optional."

"He's okay, but too scared of my sister to defy her at the moment," answered Kiba. "All I can say is my nephew better behave the rest of his life."

"What if it's a niece?" inquired Shino.

"Anyone want to start a pool?" asked Shikamaru.

(Next scene)

The announcement could be heard all throughout the arena, including the infirmary. There a pair of medic kunoichi had been working in silence, grateful that there had been no injuries today.

"Sounds like you have a date with Chouji-kun tonight, Ino-chan," the elder teased the other.

"What about you and Genma, Shizune-senpai?" snapped Ino, tired from being on call the last 36 hours.

The dark-haired kunoichi blushed. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm a Sensor-nin in addition to a medic. Also Genma was in my family's shop recently," replied Ino. "I saw his purchase in your office at the hospital."

Despite her hair color and reputation, Ino was no ditz. The Gossip Princess was sharp in more ways than one.

"You can see for yourself tonight, Ino-chan," she replied.

"It's not like the whole village doesn't already know about you two."

Shizune gasped.

"This is Konoha," replied Ino nonchalantly. "Gossip travels faster than the Fourth Hokage ever could."

...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: The final arc begins.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 33: Festival Preparations

"Festivals are great for sales," thought Ino to herself as she made change for yet another sale, her 15th in less than an hour. Her salary for the week was already covered based on the day's revenue.

"Thank you," she told her customer, a middle-aged man with graying hair carrying a large bundle of red, pink and white roses. He left the store, leaving it empty for the first time since Ino had arrived.

She surveyed the store. They were almost out of roses in red and pink, signs that many lovers were getting a surprise tonight. They were completely out of daises, daffodils, violets and tulips. She was about to go to the back garden to clip some more when the bell tinkled gently, signaling a new customer. Ino groaned silently.

"Hello Yamanaka-san," said a familiar voice. Ino froze, only one shinobi had such a distinctive voice. She turned to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto in the shop.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama," responded Ino, her head low. "What brings you to my family's shop?"

"I want to buy flowers to congratulate my student," he replied. "I'm promoting her."

"Then I brought him here Ino," added Naruto. "Where else do they even sell flowers in Konoha?"

Ino rolled her eyes at Naruto. The blonde jonin was as clueless as ever.

"I'm not going to brief you on that topic," she answered haughtily. She returned her attention to Gaara.

"Is there a particular flower you would like to get her?" she asked politely, aware she was in the presence of a powerful ninja and politician.

"Wasurenagusa," he replied. "They don't grow at home, so few florists have them."

"They bloom everywhere from gardens to training fields here," responded Ino. She walked to a side display, where the blue flowers stood in a glass vase.

"Those are those flowers Sakura-chan used to make chains of back when we were genin!" shouted Naruto.

"I've never seen blue flowers before," commented Kankuro. "Those are pansies?"

"Nope, the pansies are out of stock," countered Ino. "What is your interest in plants? Attempting to seduce a maid at the inn?"

Kankuro did not answer and stared at the ground in response. Gaara and Naruto laughed, confirming Ino's question.

"I'll take two dozen," requested Gaara.

Ino busied herself with the preparation of Gaara's order, tying the blue flowers with a pale blue ribbon.

"That will be 30 ryu for the forget-me-nots."

"The sign says 40 ryu Yamanaka-san," replied Gaara.

"Comrade's discount," responded Ino and Naruto in unison.

(Next scene)

Upon leaving Ino's flower shop, Naruto went back to his apartment to get changed. At his door was a package from the Hokage. Inside was a black jinbei with his clan's crest on the back. A piece of paper fell from the package as he lifted the black shirt and pants outfit from the wrapping.

"Wear Me," the note read in handwriting that looked very much like the Hokage's own hand.

(Next scene)

For the first time since the Chunin Exams, Naruto found himself in a familiar place, Sakura's apartment. He sat on the couch as he waited impatiently for her to get ready.

"Sakura-chan! You look beautiful wearing my old shirts. No need to take so long!" he whined.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" snapped Sakura.

"You said that a half-hour ago," muttered Naruto. He moved slightly to his side instinctively, dodging a few senbon that flew his way. Sakura's weapons had always been poisoned since she had first mastered the art of making them.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half to Naruto, Sakura finally made her appearance.

"This was worth the wait," he commented.

Sakura was wearing a plain scarlet yukata with a cherry-blossom comb in her short hair. She walked over to Naruto, drawing close to him. He leaned forward, expecting a kiss. She gave him a tap on the head. Of course, with Sakura's raw strength, it felt like much more than a tap.

"Naruto you idiot," she muttered.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan!"

"You deserved it," she responded, drawing closer. This time she kissed him.

(Next scene)

"Do I have to wear this?" pouted Choji. His blue jinbei was not his idea of a good festival outfit.

"Yes, you look handsome," commented Ino as she adjusted the front of her purple yukata. The color complimented her hair and eyes. Suddenly she could not longer move as her boyfriend's strong arms found their way around her waist. She leaned back' his lips met hers.

"What a drag," commented a familiar voice slyly. "Your best friends making out is just awkward."

Shikamaru lay on Ino's bed, staring out the window, fully dressed in ninja pants and a black shirt. He had merely removed his Konoha vest in preparation for the evening, preferring to spend his time staring at the clouds.

"Shut-up Shikamaru. At least we didn't sneak into the Kazekage's brother's room!" replied Ino. Shikamaru's face became pale.

"Still not able to confront the fact you nearly snuck into Kankuro's bed," she taunted.

Shikamaru twitched.

"Troublesome woman."

"Pervert"

"Troublesome woman."

"Too lazy to come up with another insult? Some genius you are!"

He rolled his eyes and turned over, ignoring her.

"Don't fall asleep on my bed you bastard!"

Silence continued for a while. Then, Shikamaru began snoring.

"He's hopeless."

Downstairs, the original Ino-Shika-Cho sat around the table, several bottles of sake and mirin empty on the table.

"Little changes, Inoichi," commented Choza as he poured more sake for his friends. "Your daughter is still yelling at Shikaku's son."

"No, there's a difference," retorted Shikaku. "Now he yells back at her."

"I don't care as long as Choza's son behaves when it comes to Ino," commented Inoichi. He then finished his sake in one gulp, handing it to Choza for a refill.

"You don't want to see the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans united?" quested Shikaku. "It could result in a very strong generation of ninja." He was on his third cup.

"They're too young for that," replied Inoichi, once again finishing another cup of sake.

"You done deciding our futures?" commented a female voice. the younger Ino-Shika-Cho trio stood in the doorway, ready to go to the festival.

"Let them," stated Shikamaru. "It's easier that way."

Inoichi and Choza burst out laughing.

"Shikaku, didn't you say the exact same thing at his age?"

"What a drag." responded the two in unison.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: The story finally ends. Minor spoilers for the manga. Thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to every reviewer out there for all the much needed constructive criticism.

Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 34: Tomorrow's Promise

The main market of Konoha buzzed with activity as the sun sank below the horizon. Red laterns illuminated the ran laughing through the streets.

"I want yakitori!" commented Naruto as he passed the stand, Sakura at his side.

"What happened to ramen?" inquired Sakura. "Or red bean soup when we passed that last stall?"

"Yakitori is closer," retorted Naruto.

"We'll get food after we meet everyone," replied Sakura. "You do not keep the Kazekage waiting."

"Gaara would understand! We share a bond no other people would understand."

"Him having been a fellow jinchūriki would not excuse rudeness," replied Sakura. She took Naruto by the hand, half-dragging him to the meeting place.

'Good evening," said Gaara. He and Kankuro stood by the entrance to the inn, waiting for the others.

"Hello," muttered Kankuro, moving into the light, revealing a black eye.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"A certain Suna jonin hit on a maid," replied Gaara. "Only the influence of the Kazekage kept the innkeeper from pressing charges against said jonin."

"Are there any women in Konoha who can't throw a punch?" asked Kankuro, wincing.

Naruto and Sakura began laughing after exchanging a glance.

"That's my fault. That innkeeper asked me to teach a self-defense seminar to his staff after a drunk ninja tried to take advantage of a maid," Sakura commented. "Was it Ami?"

"I think that was the chick's name," replied Kankuro.

"You act like that was the first time that happened ototo-kun," teased a familar voice. Temari was behind them with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. The latter had a skewer of yakitori.

"Ino let Choji get food!" whined Naruto.

Ino glared at Naruto.

"I am his girlfriend, not his mother," she replied. "Unlike certain idiots, my boyfriend doesn't treat his girlfriend as a parent."

Choji nodded for emphasis. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his teammates, too used to them as a couple to care.

"Old habits die hard Ino-Pig."

"Shut it, Forehead!"

(Next scene)

"We should be meeting our friends on this most youthful night?" asked Lee as he, Tenten and Neji stood at the entrance to the main Hygua estate.

"We'll go when Hinata is ready," replied Neji, his Byakugan active and tone cold.

Tenten and Lee exchanged glances, noting who Neji had not mentioned.

"I'll go check on Hinata," offered Tenten, who left quickly before Neji or Lee could reply, leaving the two ninja in each other's company.

The resulting silence was uncomfortable. Lee had learned long ago to not babble when Neji's tone grew so cold. Lee walked over to his comrade, but didn't speak, instead merely sitting near his teammate.

"I don't trust that mutt," he said at last.

"He saved your life during the war, a true comrade," replied Lee, a smirk on his face.

"I trust him with my life, not my cousin," he answered, his wide eyes narrowing haughtily.

"It's her choice as she's in the springtime of her youth," retorted Lee. "Would you prefer I dated her? Then we could be family!"

Neji glared at his teammate, recoiling at the idea. Before he could answer, his girlfriend returned .Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were in tow.

"You miss us boys?" asked Tenten. "I found these three asleep at the training grounds."

Akamaru yawned.

(Next scene)

By the time Teams Gai, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru made it to the festival, they could spot their group's table easily. It was the one groaning under the weight of the people leaning on it and the dozens of empty ramen bowls, mostly Naruto and Choji's work. Sakura and Ino were sharing a bottle of sake, singing horribly off pitch. Temari and Kankuro were in the misdst of a drinking game.

"Time for round three!" shouted Kankuro.

"You won't survive another game," replied Temari calmly. Despite being smaller than her brother, it was obvious which sibling could hold their liquor.

"How did those two get ahold of sake?" inquired Hinata, her pale eyes lit with amusement.

"Temari," responded Naruto. He was eating yet more ramen ignoring his girlfriend.

"So this is the Tsunade-sama's student. Doesn't the Hokage disapprove?" inquired Gaara. He was sharing a seat with student Matsuri. The Konoha ninja burst out laughing.

"Who do you think taught Sakura how to drink?" responded Ino.

(Next scene)

The festival glittered with bright lights and the sound of merrymaking by shinobi and civillians alike. Chimes sang in the wind as laterns swayed. Many couples walked hand-in-hand through the crowds. One particular couple was less than harmonious.

"I thought we were meeting your friends tonight," commented Usagi. Her purple yukata suited her well as did the rabbit clip in her brown hair.

"We will as soon as I can locate them," replied Sai. His casual clothes blended-in well with the darkness.

"Greetings my comrade," said a familar voice.

Sai jumped in his skin, being caught off-guard so easily. Shino was behind him, along with a youth he had never met before, but could only asume was of his clan as well. Her clothes covered every inch of her skin. Her blue qipao dress had unusually long sleeves that hid her hands and ended at her feet. Her eyes were hidden behind glasses. Only her long dark tresses were unbound.

"Good evening, Shino-san," said Sai. "Who is your lovely companion?"

"She is my fiance, Sayuri," he responded. "Who is your lady friend?"

"I am his girlfriend Usagi," she interjected. "Nice to meet you," she continued, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Usagi-san," responded Shino's companion. She took Usagi's hand in her gloved one.

"Aburame clan?" she inquired.

"Both of us. Unrelated families as Sayuri's family was adopted into the clan recently," Shino responded. "Shall we find the others?"

Before the two pairs could decide a direction to take, the wind died down, revealing the obvious path.

"BELIEVE IT!" shouted voice familar to both males.

"That was one of my teammates," Sai commented to Usagi.

"Is he drunk?" she inquired, aprehensive about meeting such a loud person. Root training had always emphasized the importance of silence, the one part of herself he could not deprogram.

"SHUT-UP FOREHEAD!"

"NO YOU INO-PIG!"

Sai sighed, knowing what that likely meant. He put on his best fake smile.

"I'd say my other teammate is most likely."

Usagi blanched.

(Next scene)

Despite her argument with Ino, Sakura was far from drunk. She had only a quarter of the bottle of sake before Ino had grabbed it, spilling most of it in the process. It was for the better as she had to be ready to play medic if any of the others got too drunk. Kiba and Ino were reaching that point steadily. She saw Sai and Shino approach, each accompanied by a member of the opposite sex.

"Lee's the only bachelor left," commented Kiba

Ino started giggling.

"No, Kankuro-san is a bachelor too," she commented. "Based on that black eye, by every lady's choice!"

"But Lee is the only Konoha bachelor," Kiba replied. ."Is it by choice or does he not like girls?"

"No. He likes Forehead, remember?" she asked.

"I remember that," added Tenten. "He declared his undying love to her upon first seeing her. Then he got into a fight with-"

Neji cupped hishand over her mouth, noting the look in Naruto's eyes. The blonde jonin was not ready to relive those memories just yet.

"Bushy Brows got into a fight with Sasuke," Naruto supplied. "However if he had fought me, he would have lost in less than a minute." The group started laughing.

"So who is your friend Sai?" asked Sakura.

"This is my girlfriend Usagi. She is from Root as well," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," Usagi said, once again offering her hand. Sakura's eyes followed the path of Usagi's own. She seemed to be sizing up the group.

"This is Sayuri," stated Shino, not bothering to wait for the obvious question. "She is my betrothed."

"As in arranged since before either of you were born?" inquired Hinata

"Exactly."

"That explains why you were never interested in anyone!" yelled Naruto. Sakura slapped him gently.

"Volume, Naruto. You are outside, but everyone is close by. No need to shout. Someone will think you are drunk!"

Usagi and Sai exchanged a glance.

"Hello," greeted yet another voice. Gaara had moved from his place next to Matsuri to in front of her, in the center of the group.

"Now that everyone is here, I have a request and possibily an announcement," he said.

The redheaded Kazekage took his student's hand. She stood in front of her teacher.

"I told you they were together," Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"You act like I didn't know already," he mumbled. Choji had to restrain himself from laughing.

"After your performance in the Chunin Exams, I can no longer be your teacher."

Matsuri gasped. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Are you promoting me?" she asked, her voice low.

"Yes, to Chunin-rank," he responded. "I also want you to take another role in the village, one that has been vacant for almost twenty years. That of Lady Kazekage."

Matsuri stood silent. The rest of the group stood silent too, unable to break the silence. Before the Suna kuniochi could properly respond, she was interrupted.

"Good evening to all the guests here tonight," said Tsunade. "Tonight we mark the end of the Chunin Exams, an event of great celebration."

The Hokage was standing on a platform erected in front of the Hokage mansion. Crowds of ninja and villagers alike gathered to listen to Konoha's leader, the hostess of the event. They cheered, good spirits present, due likely to the presence of good spirits at my stalls.

"Tonight, I am making an announcement that I was going to delay initially," the Hokage continued. "I am an accomplished medic, but even I am not immortal. Therefore I must choose my heir."

Naruto readied himself, taking care to make sure his outfit was perfect. This must have been why the Hokage had sent him the package. He grasped Sakura's hand and instinctively led her towards the stage, knowing what would come soon.

"I consider my greatest successes to have been the lives I saved as a medic. My heir to this legacy is the most talented I have ever trained, a kuniochi of great intelligence and strong will. She is Haruno Sakura, my younger apprentice"

Sakura removed her hand from Naruto's and walked onto the platform, taking her place beside Shizune. The latter whispered something to her, causing the former to smile.

"My second legacy is the role of Hokage. I have chosen a second ninja for this task. He is my distant kinsman, the son of a previous Hokage, a master Sage, and the vessel of the Nine-Tails, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto did not remember walking on the stage, but there he found himself, next to Sakura, the crowd cheering for him. Sakura extended her arm around his waist. Only one phrase came to mind.

"Believe it, teme," he whispered.


End file.
